


Веские причины

by WTF_Barisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Barisi/pseuds/WTF_Barisi
Summary: Translation. Классика фейковых отношений. Нью-Йорк Джорнал написал статью о том, что Барба и Кариси встречаются, а полицейское управление и офис окружного прокурора увидели в этом возможности для пиара - и заверте...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Статья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Every Good Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348841) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



Кариси в полудреме сидел за своим столом в участке, постоянно норовя соскользнуть подбородком с руки, на которую он опирался. Вчера они закрыли дело совсем в ночи, а с утра уже прилетело новое. Кариси, пожалуй, и правда бы уснул, если бы на стол перед ним из ниоткуда не приземлилась газета, просвистев в опасной близости от головы.

— Господи, — выпалил он, мгновенно просыпаясь и дико оглядываясь вокруг; увидев виновника, он выдохнул: — Боже, Барба, ты меня чуть до инфаркта не довёл.

Он взглянул на газету.

— Нью-Йорк Джорнал? Ты решил принести мне легкого чтива?

Барба выглядел таким же усталым, каким Кариси себя чувствовал, и в выражении его лица не было и намека на веселье.

— Помнишь статью обо мне, которую выпустил Нью-Йоркский юридический журнал несколько месяцев назад?

— Нет, но в свое оправдание могу сказать, что не храню все газетные вырезки, в которых упоминается твое имя, — ответил Кариси с улыбкой, которая слегка потухла, когда Барба даже не попытался улыбнуться в ответ. — А что?

— Тему подхватил Джорнал, — сказал Барба непривычно напряженным голосом.

Кариси в недоумении посмотрел на него.

— И ты пришел, чтобы похвастаться? — спросил он, гадая, к чему тот клонит. — Это же здорово, что про тебя написали в Джорнал, нет? Не очень понимаю, какой им интерес про тебя писать, но...

Барба дернул уголком рта.

— Людям нравятся такие истории. Местный паренек из el barrio выбирается в люди, несет в общество правосудие и так далее, и тому подобное. Но дело не в этом. Репортер Джорнала решил немного отступить от первоначальной статьи и привнес в нее немного художественного вымысла.

— Художественного вымысла? — спросил Кариси, не в силах удержаться от улыбки. — Что они там про тебя придумали, Барба? Должно быть что-то весомое, раз ты так психуешь.

Барба, казалось, напрягся еще сильнее и молча раскрыл газету на нужной странице. Кариси пробежал глазами статью.

Учитывая обстоятельства, она была довольно приличной, осторожно-нейтральной, выдерживала грамотный баланс между критикой и одобрением близких отношений Барбы с полицейским департаментом Нью-Йорка, включая его разбирательство по делу Терренса Рейнольдса. Кариси снова взглянул на Барбу, ему казалось, что он что-то упускает.

— Неплохая статья, — аккуратно отозвался он.

Барба лишь покачал головой.

— Читай дальше, — угрюмо сказал он.

Кариси вернулся к статье, а потом наконец-то увидел то самое — запрятанную практически в самый конец нелепую фразу, которую при первом прочтении он совершенно упустил из виду.

— «Что же касается любовных интересов, то мистер Барба, который не скрывает своей бисексуальности, утверждает, что личная жизнь должна оставаться личной. Однако же, многочисленные источники подтверждают, что мистер Барба находится в долгосрочных отношениях с детективом Специального корпуса полиции Нью-Йорка Домиником Кариси мл.», — зачитал он вслух, широко распахнув глаза, а затем посмотрел на Барбу с чем-то, близким к ужасу. — Я не имею к этому никакого отношения.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Барба, потирая переносицу, словно бы надеялся этим жестом отогнать ту же головную боль, которая неумолимо начинала зарождаться в висках Кариси. — Но это не меняет тот факт, что это уже есть, напечатано чёрным по белому в газете, которая занимает шестую строчку по популярности на всей территории США.

— Твою мать, — Кариси вдруг почувствовал панику. — Мои бабушка с дедушкой подписаны на Джорнал.

Барба мрачно посмотрел в ответ.

— Так же как и мэр, окружной прокурор и, я полагаю, комиссар полиции, — он помедлил, прежде чем с явным трудом добавить: — Не говоря уже о моей матери.

Если бы не обстоятельства, Кариси мог бы рассмеяться и пошутить, но, честно говоря, в данный момент ему было не до шуток.

— Но раз мы, ммм, определенно не встречаемся, разве мы не можем, не знаю, заставить их написать опровержение? — с надеждой спросил он.

Но прежде чем Барба успел ответить — или отчитать Кариси за наивность и глупые вопросы, судя по выражению его лица, — у него зазвонил телефон. Барба нахмурился, глядя в экран.

— Это окружной прокурор, — сказал он. — Весело будет.

С этими словами он поднял трубку и целенаправленно пошёл в сторону выхода, вслушиваясь в то, что ему говорили. В дверях он столкнулся с Оливией и шефом Доддсом и лишь отстранённо им кивнул. Никто из них не улыбался.

— Кариси, ко мне в кабинет, — вместо приветствия сказала Оливия, и Кариси был не настолько глуп, чтобы спрашивать у неё, видела ли она статью.

— Шеф, лейтенант, я могу объяснить, — запаниковал Кариси, когда Оливия закрыла за ним дверь. — Мы не встречаемся, мы с Барбой. Мы не... Мы бы никогда...

— Детектив Кариси, расслабьтесь, — сказал Доддс, опускаясь на стул и жестом приглашая Кариси последовать его примеру, но и Кариси, и Оливия остались стоять. — Вам ничего не грозит.

Кариси бросил взгляд на Оливию, которая не выглядела такой уж уверенной.

— Без обид, шеф, но я слабо себе представляю, чтобы меня позвали на эту встречу, если бы мне ничего не грозило. Я вам гарантирую, мы с Барбой никогда в жизни не встречались.

Оливия прокашлялась.

— Я сразу недвусмысленно проинформировала полицейское управление о том, что вы с Барбой не состояли в романтических отношениях. Дело тут не в этом.

Она помедлила, словно была не уверена в том, что ей говорить дальше, и Доддс продолжил за неё.

— Дело в том, что, может быть, вы бы хотели.

Кариси недоуменно посмотрел на Доддса.

— Может быть, хотел бы — что?

— Хотели бы встречаться с мистером Барбой? — прояснил Доддс, но уточнение запутало Кариси еще больше, чем изначальный вопрос, и он лишь растерянно смотрел, как Доддс обменялся взглядами с Оливией. — С момента выхода статьи телефоны полицейского управления не умолкают, подавляющее большинство этих звонков крайне позитивны, в том числе от достаточно влиятельных групп и персон. Похоже, людям нравится идея того, что полицейский встречается с прокурором. Людям нравятся геи.

— Барба не гей, — на автомате поправил Кариси и добавил: — Он бисексуален, но дело вообще не в этом...

Выражение лица Доддса осталось неизменным.

— Не в этом. Дело в том, что департаменту полиции Нью-Йорка отчаянно нужна хорошая реклама, особенно учитывая инцидент месячной давности в 74-м участке.

— Инцидент? — холодно переспросил Кариси, прекрасно понимая, на что ссылается Доддс — тогда двое патрульных в штатском напали на своего гомосексуального коллегу и избили его до полусмерти. — Это было преступление на почве ненависти, шеф.

— Именно, — столь же холодно подтвердил Доддс. — И как раз поэтому комиссару полиции нужно успокоить ЛГБТ-сообщество. А тот сорт публичности, который можно извлечь из сложившейся ситуации, помог бы это сделать.

Кариси хотел было ответить, возмутиться, сказать Доддсу, что он совсем выжил из ума, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но в дверь постучали. В комнату вошёл Барба, мрачный как никогда.

— Лейтенант, шеф, — он приветственно кивнул, но Кариси прекрасно видел напряжение в линии его плеч и скрещённые на груди руки, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что разговор с окружным прокурором прошёл не очень хорошо. — У меня только что вышел преинтереснейший разговор.

Кариси сочувственно посмотрел на Барбу, но Доддс только кивнул, словно прекрасно знал предмет разговора.

— Хорошо, я рад, что окружной прокурор объяснил вам ситуацию. Я как раз вводил в курс дела Кариси.

— В курс чего? — спросил Кариси, обращаясь к Оливии, которая все это время была подозрительно молчалива, но ответил почему-то Барба, сохраняя совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица.

— Очевидно полицейское управление, офис окружного прокурора и мэрия думают, что поддержать наши с тобой воображаемые отношения, упомянутые в Джорнале, будет хорошим пиаром.

Кариси уставился на него, практически убежденный, что все это — какой-то бредовый сон, что он просто уснул за рабочим столом и его мозг теперь таким нелепым образом наказывает его за большое количество ночных смен. Но Барба, Доддс и Оливия смотрели на него и ждали ответа, и снилось ему это или нет — сказать он мог только одно:

— Это что, шутка?

Оливия и Доддс переглянулись, Барба закатил глаза:

— Ох, если бы, — пробормотал он.

— Нет, серьезно, — продолжил Кариси, игнорируя Барбу. — Это всего лишь одна строчка в статье, которую большинство людей даже не прочтёт. Я вообще при первом прочтении ее не заметил. Мне кажется, мы тут из мухи слона раздуваем.

Он почти что умоляюще посмотрел на Барбу, на Оливию — на тех, кто всегда выступал голосом здравого смысла. Но ответил ему Доддс.

— Это ненадолго, — сказал он Кариси, словно того беспокоила именно длительность. — Несколько раз появитесь вместе на публике, посетите важные приемы, дадите пару интервью о том, как полицейский департамент Нью-Йорка поддерживает ЛГБТ-офицеров, а как только уляжется первая шумиха, сразу же закончите.

Кариси наконец обессиленно опустился на один из стульев, в основном, потому что не доверял сейчас своим ногам.

— А как же конфликт интересов? — слабый аргумент, последняя надежда на то, что этот фарс закончится, даже не начавшись.

— Офис окружного прокурора по понятным причинам готов отказаться от конфликта интересов, — отрывисто сказал Барба. — Нам, конечно, придётся подписать формы раскрытия, но, думаю, не ошибусь, если предположу, что полицейское управление с большим удовольствием оформит эти документы задним числом.

Доддс согласно кивнул, а Оливия снова прокашлялась. В ее взгляде в сторону Кариси сквозило сочувствие.

— Я хочу отдельно подчеркнуть, что ты не обязан на это соглашаться. Какими бы ни были твои причины. Если вдруг информация всплывет, и ее попытаются использовать против тебя, полицейское управление будет всецело поддерживать твою репутацию.

Кариси растерянно кивнул, а Барба прокашлялся и добавил с нарочитой беспечностью в голосе:

— Учитывая, что в этом году выборы, я не уверен, что окружной прокурор будет готов сделать подобное обещание в мою сторону, правильный розыгрыш сложившейся ситуации может принести ему победу на предварительных.

Доддс рассмеялся, но его никто не поддержал. Кариси все еще смотрел на Оливию, словно та могла каким-то невероятным образом его спасти, но она лишь покачала головой, словно говоря, что это не в ее силах. Барба вновь прокашлялся.

— Возможно, нам с детективом Кариси стоит поговорить пару минут наедине, — предложил он.

— Конечно, — ответил Доддс и встал. — Не торопитесь.

Он прошёл к двери и придержал ее для Оливии, которая если и была недовольна тем, что ее выгоняют из собственного кабинета, то ничем этого не показала. Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, Барба вздохнул и сел на освободившийся стул, пристально глядя на Кариси.

— Мне жаль, — как-то неуверенно сказал он.

Кариси посмотрел на него в ответ с недоумением.

— За что ты извиняешься? — спросил он. — Не ты отослал статью в Джорнал, не ты подговорил управление или остальных. Ты тоже... — он запнулся, ему не хотелось использовать слово «жертва», оно подразумевало под собой слишком многое; особенно, учитывая, что уж кем-кем, а жертвой Кариси себя чувствовал в последнюю очередь. — Тебя тоже, как и меня, затронула эта ситуация.

Барба пожал плечами.

— Меня она, может, и затронула, но куда меньше твоего. Обстоятельства, конечно, далеки от идеала, — он поморщился. — Но я уже слышал о себе вещи и похуже, и несмотря на то, что ситуация вряд ли пойдет на пользу моей репутации, хуже ее она тоже не сделает. Что же касается тебя, то тут все иначе, — он помедлил и вновь пожал плечами. — Я сожалею о том, что невольно сыграл роль во всей этой ситуации, которая вне всяких сомнений отзовётся на твоей карьере.

Кариси растерянно моргнул.

— Моей карьере? — переспросил он, потому что, честно говоря, мысль о карьере совсем не приходила ему в голову. — А что с ней не так?

Барба снова взглянул на Кариси так, словно поражался его наивности.

— Лив может сколько угодно говорить том, что Ассоциация Детективов прикрывает тебе спину, но Управление обязательно припомнит тебе твоё решение, когда встанет вопрос о повышении, — ровно сказал он. — А если ты вдруг решишь поддержать эту маленькую игру, большинство твоих коллег-офицеров несомненно решат, что ты либо спишь с людьми, чтобы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице, либо еще чего похуже.

— Меня, конечно, очень трогает твоё беспокойство, — Кариси говорил правду, что-то тёплое, чему он оказывался давать определение, рождалось в груди при взгляде на Барбу. — Но не представляю, чтобы наши офицеры решили, что с помощью этих отношений я продвигаюсь по карьерной лестнице. Скорее уж, сплю с врагом.

Барба фыркнул.

— Да, ты прав, — пробормотал он, откидываясь на спинку стула и окидывая Кариси оценивающим взглядом. — Но, в любом случае, что бы ни подумали твои братья по оружию, это имеет значение. Видеть, что это отражается на тебе негативно — последнее, чего бы я хотел. Особенно, учитывая, что я не могу идти поперёк указаний окружного прокурора, и ты, получается, своим согласием делаешь мне одолжение.

— Одолжение? — переспросил Кариси, он просто не мог удержаться от шутливого тона. — А я-то полагал, что в данной ситуации это _мне_ повезло иметь возможность встречаться с тобой, советник.

Несмотря на то, что Барба рассмеялся в ответ, он ощутимо напрягся, но потом вздохнул и ответил с притворной горечью в голосе:

— Если бы побольше людей разделяли твой энтузиазм, мне бы не пришлось пользоваться услугами полицейского управления и мэрии, чтобы найти себе компанию на вечер, — Кариси рассмеялся, и Барба улыбнулся уголком рта. — А если серьезно, то только тебе решать, будем ли мы это делать.

Кариси мог сходу назвать миллион причин, почему эта идея — просто ужасна, но Барба смотрел на него с чем-то, похожим на... Кариси не посмел бы назвать это надеждой, но ему явно импонировала идея встречаться, пусть даже только для вида, и Сонни просто не смог озвучить ни одну из этих причин.

— Почему бы и нет? — бодро ответил он. — Но только если ты уверен, что сможешь так долго меня выдерживать.

Барба дернул уголками рта.

— Мне важна моя работа, а, значит, у меня нет выбора, — сказал он и драматично вздохнул, после чего встал, подошёл к двери, открыл ее и позвал Доддса и Оливию обратно. — Несмотря на весь наш здравый смысл, мы с детективом Кариси решили поучаствовать в этом спектакле.

— Прекрасно, — живо ответил Доддс. — Мне понадобится ваша подпись вот здесь...

Без промедления Барба быстро подписал предложенные ему бумаги и вернул их Доддсу, прежде чем кивнуть Оливии и перевести взгляд на Кариси.

— Детектив. Обсудим детали позже. Мне необходимо быть в суде.

А затем он ушёл. Кариси проводил его взглядом. Доддс протянул ему бумаги.

— Детектив, теперь ваша очередь.

Но прежде чем Кариси смог забрать документы, у Доддса зазвонил телефон. Он нахмурился, глядя на экран.

— Это из Управления, — сказал он Оливии, опуская бумаги ей на стол. — Кариси, подпишите их и занесите ко мне в офис до конца дня.

Он ответил на звонок, направляясь к двери:

— Это Доддс. Да. Да. Запросы на интервью? — он помедлил и скорчил гримасу. — Что такое этот «Buzzfeed» и почему они хотят взять интервью?

Когда он скрылся за дверью, Оливия повернулась к Кариси и посмотрела на него с внимательным сочувствием.

— Ты и правда не против? — спросила она.

— А с чего мне быть против? — фыркнул Кариси, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом. — Это будет полезно для полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка, полезно для окружного прокурора... Никто не обвинит меня в том, что я плохой командный игрок. К тому же, это ведь просто еще одна работа под прикрытием, да?

Он пожал плечами.

Оливию он явно не убедил.

— А что насчёт определенных чувств, которые ты некоторое время назад испытывал к Барбе?

Пару мгновений Кариси рассматривал вариант все отрицать, но Оливия смотрела на него понимающе, и он все равно не смог бы убедить ее в обратном.

— Ты в курсе, да? — спросил он, невесело усмехнулся и смущенно потер шею. — Ничего такого, лейтенант, просто небольшая влюбленность, да и было это давным-давно.

— Хорошо, — таким тоном Оливия обычно разговаривала с теми, кому не верила; она села на свой стул. — А если это вдруг закончится чем-то большим, нежели небольшая влюбленность?

Кариси покачал головой и склонился над ее столом, чтобы подписать бумаги. Подпись у него вышла более уверенная, чем он себя чувствовал.

— Не закончится, — отрезал он. — Мне надо позвонить родителям. Бабушке с дедушкой. И сёстрам. Сказать им... хоть что-то. Пока не знаю.

Оливия тихо рассмеялась.

— Удачи, — сказала она. — Я занесу это Доддсу.

Кариси благодарно кивнул и вышел из ее кабинета, доставая телефон. Однако у него не было ни малейшего желания кому-то звонить — сейчас или когда бы то ни было. Вместо этого он тяжело опустился за свой рабочий стол и посмотрел на телефон потерянным взглядом, стараясь удержаться от того, чтобы написать Барбе. Ему и сказать-то было нечего.

Он не соврал Оливии. Не особенно. Это и правда когда-то была лишь небольшая влюбленность.

Но Рафаэля Барбу было не так просто пережить. Сколько бы раз за последние годы он ни пытался, у него не вышло. И что-то подсказывало Кариси, что из-за всей этой авантюры забыть Барбу легче не станет.


	2. Планы

— Я могу что-то для тебя сделать, детектив, или ты весь день будешь торчать в дверном проеме?

Голос Барбы был ровным, он едва поднял взгляд от бумаг, когда Кариси открыл дверь его кабинета. Кариси пожал плечами и принципиально не двинулся с места, наоборот, облокотился о дверной косяк.

— Всего лишь хотел воспользоваться случаем и немного посмотреть на своего «парня», учитывая, что уже несколько дней о нем ни слуху, ни духу, — Кариси держал руки в карманах и изображать кавычки не стал, потому что Барба бы, скорее всего, их не оценил, вместо этого он постарался передать смысл едким тоном.

Барба вскинул взгляд. В выражении его лица мелькнуло раздражение, прежде чем сменилось чем-то другим, нечитаемым.

— У меня сейчас очень много слушаний, — это было похоже на извинение или даже на предложение мира.

— Неправда.

Барба сощурил глаза.

— Может быть, ты даже звонил Кармен, чтобы подтвердить эту информацию? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил Кариси, а потом добавил, потому что просто не мог удержаться. — У меня для таких звонков есть Роллинс.

Барба улыбнулся уголками рта и покачал головой.

— Я должен был догадаться, — он откинулся на спинку стула и одобрительно посмотрел на Кариси. — Если ты ждёшь от меня извинений, надеюсь, у тебя достаточно удобные туфли, потому что тебе придётся очень долго стоять в дверном проеме.

Кариси наконец вошел в кабинет, он не смог сдержать разочарования.

— Серьезно? — спросил он. — Это все, что ты мне скажешь? Последние несколько дней я только и занимался тем, что выходил из шкафа перед семьей и коллегами, только чтобы поддержать этот маскарад, а мой поддельный парень даже не смог найти времени позвонить мне, кинуть смску или email?

Барба вскинул брови.

— Будь добр, если ты собираешься на меня орать, закрой дверь, — мягко сказал он; Кариси закатил глаза, но послушался, закрывая дверь, пожалуй, с излишним напором. — И пока твоя неделя, не сомневаюсь, выдалась достаточно нервной, я тонул в запросах от прессы. И хотел бы тебе напомнить, что телефон работает в обе стороны.

Кариси замер, потому что он об этом не подумал. О том, что Барбе его поддержка может быть нужна не меньше.

— Я присылал тебе ссылку на статью в «Buzzfeed», — тихо сказал он, падая на стул напротив Барбы.

— Потому что именно это я, конечно, и мечтаю увидеть с утра первым же делом, — едко прокомментировал Барба и закатил глаза.

Кариси согласно скривился. Между ними повисло молчание, так как оба, видимо, вспоминали упомянутую статью. Кариси имел неосторожность расслабиться в те дни, которые последовали за первоначальным инцидентом, даже совершил старую как мир ошибку, посмел надеяться (желать, мечтать), что шумиха сама по себе сойдет на нет.

Вместо этого она разошлась повсеместно.

Доддс, видимо, выяснил, что такое «Buzzfeed», и направил сайту то же стандартное заявление, которое получили все журналы, но какой-то слишком уж усердный сотрудник, похоже, в промежутках между составлением их вечных списков самого-самого решил немного покопаться и в результате в дополнение к статье об их отношениях отыскал еще и гифку, где Кариси с Барбой вместе спускались по ступеням Верховного суда. Вырезал ее, наверное, из какого-то телевизионного репортажа. Также он добавил фотографию, где они вдвоем шли по коридору. Статью столько ретвиттили и репостили по всему интернету, что Кариси уже успел устать от этой конкретной фотографии.

В отрыве от контекста фотография действительно выглядела так, словно происходило на ней что-то другое. Видимо, именно это и помогло публикации стать практически вирусной. На фотографии они оба улыбались, Барба держал руку на спине у Кариси, и если бы Сонни не знал, что там было на самом деле, он бы, наверное, тоже поверил в заявление «Buzzfeed»: «Единственное хорошее, что произошло в здании суда».

Но Кариси прекрасно знал, что стояло за этой фотографией. Рука Барбы оказалась на его спине только потому, что он только что снисходительно похлопал Кариси после того, как тому потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, почему Барба выступил с ходатайством в суде. И ухмылка Барбы была уж точно не «любящей», как позиционировалось в статье, а самодовольной. Кариси же широко улыбался, потому что был горд собой, что ему вообще удалось это понять. И через полсекунды он должен был притворно нахмуриться, делая вид, что его задевают насмешки Барбы.

— По крайней мере, на той фотографии ты отлично выглядишь, — Кариси попытался сгладить ситуацию, и Барба удивленно посмотрел на него. — Этот розовый галстук — один из моих любимых.

Барба улыбнулся уголком рта, несмотря на то, что в целом все еще выглядел возмущенным.

— Напрашиваешься на комплимент, детектив? — спросил он. — Боюсь, у меня не найдется для твоего галстука теплых слов. Кстати говоря... — Барба явно пытался сменить тему, и Кариси решил ему не мешать. — Что ты собираешься надеть сегодня на ужин окружного прокурора по сбору средств?

— Боишься, что я опозорю тебя перед друзьями? — спросил Кариси.

Барба приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Кариси с выражением, которое отчетливо советовало ему переставать уже быть такой легкой мишенью для насмешек.

— Это — всегда. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — Кариси закатил глаза, а потом провел руками вдоль себя, демонстративно оглядывая костюм, который надел на работу; Барба нахмурился. — Ты собираешься пойти в этом? Ты не взял ничего на смену?

Кариси снова оглядел себя и тоже нахмурился.

— Это мой лучший костюм, — он перешел в оборону, потому что выбрал этот костюм не просто так, ему хотелось хорошо выглядеть в момент их первого официального появления в качестве «пары». — И ты сказал, что черный галстук необязателен.

— Выражение «черный галстук необязателен» вовсе не означает, что он действительно необязателен, — выдохнул Барба, устало потирая переносицу.

— Ну, уж извините меня, советник, что не все из нас в свободное время посещают торжественные приемы выпускников Гарварда, — огрызнулся Кариси.

Его раздражали даже не комментарии Барбы по поводу его одежды, — на них он со дня знакомства не скупился, — а то, что он, очевидно, полагал, что Кариси недостаточно хорошо выглядит для совместного появления на публике.

Это не должно было задевать настолько сильно.

Словно угадав направление мыслей Кариси, Барба заметно смягчился.

— Встань, — приказал он, и Кариси был слишком удивлен этой команде, чтобы не послушаться. — Теперь развернись. Только медленно, пожалуйста.

— У этой просьбы есть определенная цель или ты просто хочешь на меня поглазеть? — спросил Кариси, разворачиваясь и чувствуя себя глупо.

Барба не удостоил его ответом.

— Костюм подойдет, но галстук ужасен, — вместо этого сказал он, вставая и развязывая собственный галстук, на удивление сдержанный, черный с тонкими серебрянными полосками. — Вот.

Кариси недоуменно посмотрел на протянутый галстук и Барба закатил глаза.

— Мне что, нужно показать тебе, как его завязывать?

Кариси покраснел, одной рукой схватил галстук Барбы, а второй ослабил узел на своем.

— И что, с твоим галстуком мой вид будет признан приемлемым? — Кариси был слишком удивлен, чтобы звучать по-настоящему язвительно. — А тебе он не понадобится?

Барба кивнул в сторону чехла для одежды, висящего на двери. Кариси его и не замечал.

— Конечно, нет. Со своим смокингом я надену бабочку, — Барба замолчал.

А Кариси отвернулся к окну, чтобы воспользоваться стеклом как зеркалом и убедиться, что не запорет перед Барбой что-то настолько простое, как завязывание галстука.

— Кстати, как прошел разговор с семьей? — примирительно спросил Барба.

Кариси пожал плечами, не отводя взгляда от своего отражения.

— Максимально гладко. И родители, и сестры уже знали, что я гей, так что для них это не стало большим сюрпризом.

Он не смог сдержать улыбку, потому что разговор и правда прошел хорошо, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Из газет, Сонни? — его мама кричала в трубку, а отец, судя по звуку, повесил вторую, чтобы в этом не участвовать. — Мы должны узнавать, что ты с кем-то встречаешься, из газет? А что не так в том, чтобы взять телефон, позвонить своей матери и сказать, что ты встретил хорошего мужчину? Он католик? Когда мы сможем с ним познакомиться?

— Я так и знала, — самодовольно заявила Белла. — И теперь Томми придется отвести меня в ресторан, потому что он говорил, что я все выдумываю.

И после самого неловкого объяснения за всю его жизнь, Сонни услышал от своей бабушки спокойное:

— Ты пытаешься сказать нам, что один из этих геев, милый? Так это ничего. Помнишь миссис Манзеллу, которая была нашей соседкой, когда мы жили на улице Честнат, земля ей пухом? Ее внук тоже был один из этих — милейший мальчик, пусть и вполовину не такой красивый, как твой мужчина из газеты. Ты так не думаешь, Френсис? Френсис? Ты там уснул что ли?

Дедушка Кариси, похоже, воспользовался звонком и признаниями внука, чтобы как следует вздремнуть.

Кариси пригладил ладонью галстук и посмотрел на свое тусклое отражение. И должен был признать, что Барба был прав и этот галстук выглядел куда лучше, придавая костюму более официальный вид. Однако он не собирался доставлять Барбе удовольствие и признавать это вслух. Вместо этого он развернулся и сказал:

— А между тем, у моей мамы есть для тебя список вопросов.

Во взгляде Барбы промелькнуло что-то, похожее на панику, и это выражение лица было настолько ему не свойственно, что Кариси почти рассмеялся.

— Серьезно? — спросил Барба напряженно.

Кариси приподнял бровь, не желая так быстро отпускать его с крючка.

— Ну да, знаешь, она хочет поближе узнать мужчину, который встречается с ее сыном. И, честно говоря, ответы на ее вопросы должен знать и я, если мы действительно хотим преуспеть в этой авантюре. — Барбе, похоже, стало не особо легче, его глаза были широко распахнуты, а плечи — напряжены, и Кариси просто не смог сдержать расползающуюся по лицу улыбку. — Когда ты в последний раз знакомился с родителями своего близкого человека?

Выражение лица Барбы так быстро сменилось с перепуганного на оскорбленное, что Кариси даже не отследил этот момент.

— Дело совсем не в этом, — он посмотрел на часы. — Я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь знакомить меня с родителями, детектив. К тому же мне уже нужно начинать переодеваться, если мы хотим успеть на ужин по сбору средств в приемлемое время. Поэтому предлагаю обсудить список вопросов от твоей матери непосредственно на приеме.

Это был не вопрос, скорее, указание, и Кариси пожал плечами.

— Мне подходит, — сказал он. — Хоть одна увлекательная беседа.

— Ты серьезно беспокоишься о том, что тебе сегодня будет не о чем поговорить? — удивился Барба. — У нас с тобой очень разные приоритеты.

— Очевидно. Учитывая, как ты беспокоился о моем галстуке, — парировал Кариси.

На это Барба улыбнулся.

— Теперь ты выглядишь очень хорошо, — он снова посмотрел на часы. — И, честно говоря, я очень надеюсь, что за оставшееся до приема время ты не успеешь сделать что-то глупое — например, вылить на себя кофе. Кстати, если хочешь поехать вместе, приходи сюда к семи.

Это снова был не вопрос, поэтому Кариси просто согласно кивнул.

— Мне подходит, — сказал он, словно были и другие варианты, и пошел к двери. — Тогда увидимся в семь.

— Пока не забыл, — Барба встал из-за стола и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, которую теперь не сдерживал галстук; его голос был слишком непринужденным, чтобы это звучало искренне. — Как прошел твой разговор с детективами Тутуолой и Роллинс?

Кариси помедлил, вглядываясь в складку, пролегшую между бровей Барбы, и пришел к выводу, что тот действительно беспокоится.

— Нормально, — сказал он, а затем добавил: — Но Роллинс сказала, что если ты разобьешь мне сердце, она тебя убьет. А Фин добавил, что поможет спрятать тело.

Он не планировал говорить это Барбе, пусть и шутливо, но намекать, что у него есть сердце. И уж точно не собирался рассказывать, что Фин даже взгляда от компьютера не поднял, только вздохнул и пробормотал: «Ну наконец-то», а Роллинс, наорав на Кариси за то, что он не сказал ей раньше, присоединилась к вышесказанному. Он попытался успокоить ее обиду предложением посидеть с Джесси, но это не помогло. Тогда он обещал пойти с ней в бар и крепко напиться. Она пока не согласилась, но это был вопрос времени.

Хуже всего был момент, когда в конце рабочего дня Роллинс его обняла, как-то слишком уж крепко.

— Я так за тебя счастлива, — искренне сказала она, и Кариси едва смог выдавить ей в ответ слабую улыбку.

Когда все это закончится, похоже, ее сердце будет разбито вместе с сердцем Кариси.

Но Барба явно расслабился, услышав ответ Сонни.

— Знаешь, я должен серьезно относиться к поступающим в мой адрес угрозам, даже если они исходят от полицейских, — серьезно сказал он, но его глаза улыбались. — Мне, пожалуй, следует оповестить отдел по оценке угроз.

— А что, ты уже планируешь разбить мне сердце, советник?

Барба закатил глаза.

— Я полагаю, тут никто и никому не собирается разбивать сердца, — сухо ответил он. — Вместо этого я планирую готовиться к приему, поэтому, будь добр, освободи мой кабинет.

Вот теперь его точно выгоняли, но Кариси все равно помедлил. Но что бы он ни собирался сказать, слова заглохли, когда он наткнулся на раздраженный взгляд Барбы. Вместо этого он склонил голову и подытожил:

— Встречаемся здесь, в семь.

Барба кивнул и опустил взгляд на лежащую на столе папку. Кариси развернулся и вышел из его кабинета, проверяя часы. Ему бы не хватило времени съездить в участок и вернуться обратно, зато он мог засесть в ближайшем баре ниже по улице и пропустить стаканчик.

Ему нужно было выпить, чтобы немного снизить нервозность перед приемом. Но не только. Что важнее, ему нужно было выпить, потому что даже если Барба и не собирался разбивать ему сердце, Кариси был более чем уверен, что это все равно произойдет.


	3. Ужин окружного прокурора по сбору средств

Может быть, дело было в двух бойлермейкерах, которые опрокинул в себя Кариси, прежде чем вернуться в офис Барбы, или, возможно, он просто не особо представлял себе, чего именно ждать от этого приема, но ему даже удалось за первые двадцать минут после прибытия не выставить себя дураком. В основном, Барба просто водил его по красиво декорированному залу отеля и представлял всяким важным людям. Его ладонь покоилась у Кариси на пояснице, и тот старался не слишком льнуть к прикосновению.

Барба казался куда более расслабленным, чем Кариси; его нервозность становилась заметна только по отношению к тем людям, которых он демонстративно избегал. Например, он всего лишь обменялся кивками с окружным прокурором и с мужчиной, которого вполголоса представил президентом Благотворительной Ассоциации Патрульных, но не сделал попытки двинуться в их направлении.

— А что, окружной прокурор не хочет со мной познакомиться? — в шутливом тоне спросил Кариси.

— Уверен, что хочет, — скованно ответил Барба. — Но это не значит, что тебе нужно с ним знакомиться. По крайней мере, не в подобных обстоятельствах.

Вместо этого он подтолкнул Кариси в сторону бесплатного бара, уже спокойнее добавляя:

— Кроме того, я бы сейчас убил за выпивку.

По пути к бару Кариси отвлёкся на стол с едой. Он отправил Барбу к бару с просьбой что-нибудь ему взять, а сам пошёл набирать себе на тарелку пафосных закусок, идентифицировать которые на первый взгляд не получалось (так же как и на второй, и на третий). Но Кариси все равно наложил себе всего и вернулся к Барбе, который к этому времени уже занял свободный столик. Перед ним стоял стакан скотча и пиво для Кариси.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Сонни с набитым ртом, он как раз откусил от чего-то, по вкусу напоминающего крабовое пирожное.

Барба вскинул брови, наблюдая за тем, как Кариси ест.

— Ты же в курсе, что к столу с едой можно подходить повторно?

Кариси закатил глаза и проигнорировал вопрос.

— С их стороны было бы очень мило подписывать еду, — сказал он. — Наверное, слишком опрометчиво было надеяться найти здесь что-то нормальное вроде сырных палочек?

— Учитывая, что на этом приеме нет закусок дешевле двухсот долларов за тарелку, то да, думаю, ждать сырные палочки было опрометчиво, — ответил Барба с сухим скептицизмом. — И если мы вдруг останемся на ужин, постарайся выглядеть не слишком разочарованным, когда тебе подадут выдержанный стейк рибай вместо курицы пармезан.

Кариси сглотнул и нахмурился.

— Если вдруг останемся? — спросил он, откусывая кусочек жареного бри. — Собираешься сбежать пораньше, советник?

Барба пожал плечами, и Кариси отметил, что несмотря на то, насколько безупречно он выглядел в смокинге, у него был какой-то отстранённый вид. Словно ему некомфортно.

— Ненавижу подобные мероприятия, — пробормотал Барба и опрокинул в себя скотч. — В обычной ситуации я бы даже не пришёл. В тех редких случаях, когда появление обязательно, я обычно делаю несколько кругов по залу, а потом ухожу, как только позволяют приличия.

— И это станет довольно сложно, когда в какой-то момент ты возглавишь офис, — мягко сказал ему Кариси, осторожно откусывая маленький кусочек какого-то подозрительного пирожного. — Не думаю, что можно уйти пораньше, если вечер в твою честь.

Барба удивленно вздернул бровь.

— А с чего ты вдруг взял, что я захочу возглавлять офис? — спросил он.

Сбитый с толку, Кариси недоуменно моргнул.

— Я просто... — начал было он, но запнулся и нахмурился. — Как по мне, это вполне логичный следующий шаг для того, кто занимает твою должность, разве нет?

Барба пожал плечами и осмотрелся. Зал все больше и больше заполнялся людьми.

— Может быть. Если бы во мне была хоть какая-то политическая жилка, — он скривился и выражение его лица стало еще мрачнее, когда он поднял стакан из-под скотча и осознал, что тот пуст. — За это время я заработал больше врагов, чем сторонников, поэтому я, конечно, пока не исключаю возможности стать судьей, но свою политическую карьеру закончил раньше, чем она началась.

Кариси понимающе кивнул, но, на самом деле, яснее ему не стало. К тому же, он считал, что Барба себя недооценивает. Но Кариси не собирался быть тем, кто ему об этом скажет. Поэтому он просто пододвинул Барбе свою тарелку.

— Если мы не собираемся оставаться на ужин, тебе надо что-то съесть.

— Спасибо, меня более чем устраивает жидкая диета, — ответил Барба и встал. — К слову о, тебе обновить?

Кариси не успел даже прикоснуться к собственному пиву, но Барба не стал дожидаться его ответа, он прямиком направился в бар. Кариси нахмурился и посмотрел на свою тарелку, потом вздохнул и встал.

К тому времени, как Барба вернулся с еще одним стаканом скотча и бокалом пива, Кариси как раз только пришел из второго путешествия к столу с закусками. И решительно поставил перед Барбой наполненную тарелку.

— Тебе надо поесть, — твёрдо повторил он, подхватывая своё первое пиво и делая большой глоток.

Барба поднял взгляд с тарелки на Кариси и нахмурился.

— Ты пытаешься обо мне заботиться, детектив? — спросил он с затаенным сарказмом, готовый сыпать язвительными комментариями.

Но Кариси просто пожал плечами.

— Кому-то же нужно.

Какого бы ответа Барба не ожидал, но точно не этого, он пару секунд сидел молча, а потом склонил голову.

— Обязательно расскажи Лив, что ты не даёшь мне голодать, — наконец сказал он, а потом подхватил крабовое пирожное и откусил от него кусок; через некоторое время он снова посмотрел на Кариси. — Что именно хотела знать твоя мать?

— Эм, — Кариси успел совершенно забыть, что мама обстреляла его целым списком вопросов. — Обычные вопросы о людях в отношениях, наверное. Когда мы начали встречаться. Куда ходили на первое свидание. Когда они смогут с тобой познакомиться. Серьезно ли у нас. Признавался ли ты мне в любви. Все такое.

Под конец Кариси не выдержал и опустил взгляд. Потом пожал плечами, как бы показывая, насколько ему это все неважно, и снова посмотрел на Барбу. Тот смотрел на него как-то непривычно мягко.

— Кариси... — начал было он, положив крабовое пирожное обратно на тарелку, но, видимо, в процессе передумал и решил сказать другое. — Я полагаю, самый легкий вопрос — это когда они смогут со мной познакомиться. Несмотря на то, что я с огромным удовольствием съездил бы на Стейтен-Айленд, не представляю, чтобы ты мог демонстративно врать своей семье прямо в глаза.

Кариси открыл рот, потом закрыл его и удивленно посмотрел на Барбу.

— Ты прав, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд. — Достаточно и того, что мне снова придётся им врать, когда мы «расстанемся».

В выражении лица Барбы мелькнуло что-то странное, но Кариси лишь демонстративно указал ему взглядом на полную тарелку еды и сказал:

— Тебе совершенно необязательно встречаться с моей мамой, я и сам могу транслировать тебе ее наставления. Она бы сказал, что ты слишком худой и тебе надо поесть.

Барба нахмурился.

— Вот ответь мне, все итальянские сыновья учатся у своих матерей, как надо правильно зудеть над ухом, или это твоё личное уникальное качество? — огрызнулся он, но послушно подхватил с тарелки недоеденное пирожное.

Кариси закатил глаза, но ответить не успел. Из-за спины донеслось очень решительное женское покашливание.

— Рафаэль. Нечасто я встречаю тебя на подобных мероприятиях.

Плечи Барбы напряглись, но выражение лица осталось бесстрастным. Он адресовал Рите Калхун свою фирменную кривую ухмылку.

— Рита. Удивлён, что тебя не поразила молния, когда ты вошла в помещение, где столько прокуроров.

Уголки губ Риты Калхун дрогнули в улыбке.

— Ты совсем забыл, — ласково сказала она. — Что я была одной из вас, прежде чем поумнела.

— Прежде чем продалась, — мягко поправил ее Барба.

Но Рита не поддалась на провокацию, вместо этого она перевела взгляд на Кариси. В выражении ее лица мелькнуло что-то задумчивое, а затем она кивнула.

— Детектив. Всегда приятно встретиться вне комнаты допросов.

— Эм, взаимно, — сказал Кариси и взглянул на Барбу.

Тот уже слегка расслабился, видимо, сделав вывод, что Калхун принесёт ему меньше проблем, чем он думал. А вот сам Кариси не был в этом так уверен.

— Ваша фирма делает пожертвование в адрес окружного прокурора? — спросил он со всей стейтен-айлендской прямотой, которую только смог собрать, зная, что она обычно кажется людям грубой и те уходят. — А разве это не конфликт интересов?

Калхун только рассмеялась.

— Он мне нравится, — сказала она Барбе, который явно не разделял ее веселья. — Отличный выбор, Рафаэль, особенно, учитывая, что он не только заставил тебя выбраться в свет, но и съесть одну из этих... штук.

Она снова посмотрела на Кариси и тот с удивлением отметил, что ни в выражении ее лица, ни в тоне голоса нет ехидства.

— А ты куда лучше заботишься о Барбе, чем притворяешься, что работаешь на избирательный комитет штата Нью-Йорк. А теперь, если позволите...

С этими словами Калхун ушла, а Кариси кинул взгляд на Барбу, чьё лицо было бесстрастным.

— Это было... — Кариси помедлил, подыскивая правильное слово.

— Подозрительно, — прокомментировал Барба, прежде чем допить второй стакан скотча.

— Я хотел сказать «странно», — улыбнулся ему Кариси. — Но ты знаешь ее лучше, чем я, а мне в принципе все адвокаты защиты кажутся подозрительными.

Барба фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Да нет, у большинства из них мотивы ясны как день. Но Рита... — он нахмурился. — Я не люблю, когда Рита вдруг становится милой без всякой на то причины. Это обычно значит, что она знает больше моего.

Кариси допил своё первое пиво и взял в руки второй бокал, не делая глотка.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это звучит параноидально?

— И это лишь одно из многих моих достоинств, — ухмыльнулся Барба.

Кариси только закатил глаза, отказываясь поощрять Барбу своим смехом. Вместо этого он пожал плечами и сказал:

— Даже если это и подозрительно, я предпочитаю встречу с Ритой любому другому адвокату защиты. Особенно...

— Бьюкенен, — бросил Барба, выразительно распахнув глаза, и Кариси резко развернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Джон Бьюкенен обменивается рукопожатием с окружным прокурором. — Боже правый.

Разумеется, Бьюкенен выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы бросить взгляд через зал, встречаясь глазами с Барбой. Тот резко побледнел. И как только Бьюкенен направился в их сторону, встал, обхватил пальцами запястье Кариси и потянул его со стула за собой в толпу. Они протискивались мимо приглашённых гостей, пытаясь как можно дальше отойти от Бьюкенена. Когда Барба наконец решил, что им ничего не грозит, то остановился так резко, что Кариси в него практически влетел. Барба его автоматически придержал.

— Прости за это, — отрывисто сказал он. — Бьюкенен защищает клиента в моем деле и, честно говоря, я бы предпочёл сейчас с ним не встречаться.

Он запнулся и нахмурился.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Кариси с плохо скрываемым весельем посмотрел вниз, туда, где руки Барбы все еще придерживали его за талию, чтобы он не споткнулся.

— Пытаешься со мной танцевать, советник? — спросил Кариси, похоже, растеряв все зачатки инстинкта самосохранения.

Один из помощников юриста, сидящий неподалёку, не сдержал смешков и толкнул локтем соседа, открыто указывая ему на Барбу и Кариси. Руки Барбы мгновенно упали вдоль тела. А Кариси был настолько нелеп, чтобы тут же начать скучать по их теплу. Ну, по крайней мере, Барба не отступил, вместо этого он вскинул взгляд на Кариси и нахмурился.

— Теперь я думаю, что приводить тебя на мероприятие, полное стервятников, было не лучшим выбором для нашего первого публичного появления, — тихо сказал он извиняющимся тоном.

— Ничего страшного, — автоматически ответил ему Кариси. — Хотя позволь спросить, почему ты выбрал именно это место для первого публичного появления, если сам не хочешь здесь находиться и я почти уверен, что это не только из-за меня?

— Это вообще не из-за тебя, — Барба ответил настолько быстро, что показалось, будто он что-то скрывает. — Окружной прокурор настоял. Ну, насколько он вообще может настаивать в подобных вопросах.

Барба вздохнул и начал теребить пуговицу на смокинге. Помедлив, он продолжил:

— Окружной прокурор получил щедрые пожертвования от неких влиятельных вкладчиков, которые выразили личную заинтересованность в том, что он нанял на работу открытого ЛГБТ-прокурора. И, учитывая, что в последнее время я приношу окружному прокурору мало радостных вестей, меньшее, что я мог для него сделать, это прийти сюда, — он посмотрел на Кариси. — Мне жаль, что тебя тоже в это втянули.

Кариси пожал плечами.

— Бывали у меня вечера и похуже, — мягко сказал он. — Нет, правда, я ожидал, что в компании юристов и судей будет куда хуже, а здесь... почти что мило.

Он удивился своим словам так же, как и Барба, который теперь выглядел почти что весело.

— А ты ожидал пыток? — лукаво спросил он, но не дал Кариси шанса ответить, а сразу продолжил: — Тебе будет приятно узнать, что судя по всему, окружной прокурор сейчас собирается сказать свою речь, а после этого мы можем незаметно сбежать. А это значит, что твои обязательства на этот вечер практически окончены.

Он посмотрел на Кариси, выражение его лица уже снова стало нейтральным.

А Кариси почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в груди, ему очень захотелось сказать Барбе, что ничего из этого не было для него обязательством, но вместо этого он беспечно произнёс:

— Совершенно нет необходимости прерывать из-за меня праздничный вечер. Я бы с удовольствием попробовал рибай.

— Уверен, ты можешь попросить на кухне, чтобы тебе упаковали его в контейнер навынос, — закатил глаза Барба. — Кроме того, у меня завтра рано с утра назначена встреча.

— Ааа, — Кариси почувствовал себя так, будто его застали врасплох, но не очень понимал, почему. — Ну ты хотя бы позволишь мне улизнуть вместе с тобой, да? Или нам надо уходить с мероприятия по отдельности, чтобы не вызвать ничьих подозрений?

Он, по большей части, шутил, но Барба на мгновение задумался над его словами.

— Вместе нам уходить логичнее, — сказал он наконец. — Если уйдём по отдельности, то к нам будет куда больше вопросов. Опять же, если уйдём вместе, то все спишут наш уход на то, что мы рук друг от друга оторвать не можем.

Учитывая, что стояли они в полуметре друг от друга, Барба держал руки в карманах, а Сонни скрестил их на груди, в этом утверждении была очевидна некая брешь. Но Кариси решил не комментировать. Вместо этого он кивнул в сторону окружного прокурора, который только что вышел на середину комнаты, очевидно, готовый начать речь.

— Лучше нам присесть.

Барба тяжело вздохнул, как будто предпочёл бы что угодно, только не это, и повёл Кариси по направлению к их местам. Он опять расположил ладонь у Кариси на пояснице, но на этот раз в прикосновении не чувствовалось никакого тепла. И слова Барбы, и его поведение напоминали о том, что все это не было настоящим свиданием и не имело значения, что именно они изображали для толпы. И как бы глупо это ни звучало, но подобное напоминание безвозвратно испортило Кариси вечер.

Когда они заняли свои места, он нацепил на лицо улыбку. Помимо них за столом было еще шесть человек, которых Кариси лишь мельком видел в офисе окружного прокурора. Барба, очевидно, был знаком со всеми присутствующими, он кивнул в ответ на приветствия и быстро представил Кариси:

— Детектив Доминик Кариси младший из Полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка.

Кариси почувствовал на себе несколько пар любопытных глаз, но он был к этому готов. Это — что бы они ни делали, — было лишь очередной работой под прикрытием, очередной сменной личностью, и он никогда бы не позволил своим собственным чувствам встать на пути.

Поэтому улыбка на его лице стала только шире, когда он обратился к гостям:

— Зовите меня Сонни.

Барба слегка расслабился и даже присоединился к аплодисментам, когда окружной прокурор поприветствовал всех присутствующих. И как только выступление завершилось, наклонился ближе и тронул руку Кариси своей, одновременно обыденно и интимно.

— Не забудь, пожалуйста, что у нас планы, — сказал он намеренно размыто с легкой улыбкой.

Кариси не стал медлить, он сразу встал и протянул руку Барбе.

— Простите, что приходится так рано красть у вас Рафаэля, — сказал он соседям по столу. — Но нам надо успеть кое-куда еще.

К его удивлению Барба ухватился за его ладонь, и Кариси на секунду завис, прежде чем опомниться и действительно помочь ему подняться. Они вместе пошли к выходу, притягивая к себе случайные взгляды и тихие комментарии, но рука Барбы снова покоилась на спине у Кариси, и все остальное слилось просто в фоновый шум. Когда они дошли до дверей, Барба помедлил, слегка нахмурившись в сторону Кариси.

— Ты действительно хотел бы забрать с собой стейк? — спросил он.

Кариси рассмеялся.

— Не, думаю, проживу и без него, — шутливо сказал он, прежде чем добавить: — Вот если бы это была курица пармезан... Я бы в мгновение ока бросил тебя в одиночестве, чтобы добыть себе остатки.

Барба закатил глаза, но больше ничего не ответил. Они вместе вышли из отеля. И как только их окружил хрусткий осенний воздух, Барба глубоко вздохнул, его плечи расслабились впервые за последний час.

— Ну, — сказал он, открывая на телефоне приложение Убер и заказывая машину. — Полагаю, насчёт одного ты был прав.

Кариси взглянул на него.

— Насчёт чего? — спросил он.

— Это было не такой уж пыткой, — Кариси улыбнулся, и Барба вскинул на него взгляд. — Моя машина приедет только через несколько минут, но ты не обязан ждать ее вместе со мной.

— Мне не сложно, — слишком быстро выпалил Кариси. — Я, ммм, сегодня на удивление хорошо провёл время.

Барба нахмурился и отвёл взгляд.

— Тебе совершенно незачем мне это говорить, — бросил он. — Полагаю, вне появлений на публике можно обойтись и без этих формальностей. В конце концов, это же было не настоящее свидание.

Учитывая, что Кариси думал примерно о том же минут двадцать назад, было странно, что эти слова отозвались внутри настолько болезненно.

— А если бы оно было настоящим? — спросил Кариси, чтобы скрыть свои чувства, которые сейчас, скорее всего, не заметил бы только слепой. — Как бы закончился сегодняшний вечер, будь это настоящее свидание?

На мгновение Барба казался сбитым с толку таким вопросом, но потом добродушно закатил глаза и покачал головой, прежде чем снова уткнуться взглядом в телефон.

— Понятия не имею, — отрывисто ответил он. — Никогда раньше не водил избранников на политические приемы.

— Неужели? Я польщен.

Барба фыркнул.

— А зря.

Кариси подумал и решил не развивать дальше эту тему. Вместо этого он потянулся к узлу галстука.

— Вот, — сказал он с внезапной хрипотцой в голосе. — Я, наверное, должен тебе его вернуть.

Барба посмотрел на него в ответ, и что-то в выражении его лица смягчилось. Он убрал телефон в карман и ответил:

— Оставь себе, — он ухмыльнулся, но настолько мягко, что это было почти улыбкой. — Он пойдет на пользу твоему гардеробу. Кроме того, учитывая, что теперь я твой «парень», я был практически обязан заменить тот ужасающий галстук своим.

Даже несмотря на сарказм в голосе Барбы, несмотря на то, что вся ситуация была притворством, сердце Кариси все равно сделало кульбит, когда Барба бросил слово «парень». В ушах зашумело, и Кариси совершенно прослушал те слова, которые последовали следом, пока не заметил, что Барба смотрит на него в ожидании ответа.

— Прости, что? — переспросил Кариси и слегка покраснел.

— Я сказал, мне жаль, что не успел ответить на остальные вопросы твоей матери, — нетерпеливо повторил Барба.

— Ах, это, — Кариси успел совершенно забыть об этих вопросах. — Ну, тогда определимся с ответами попозже.

Барба скованно кивнул в то время, как его такси остановилось рядом.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Тогда завтра встретимся?

Кариси был так удивлён этому вопросу, что просто молча кивнул.

— Отлично, — подытожил Барба и пошёл к машине, но, открыв дверцу, на мгновение замер, а потом добавил с улыбкой: — С тебя сырные палочки. Увидимся завтра.

С этими словами он уехал, а Кариси еще какое-то время стоял на тротуаре и смотрел ему вслед, прежде чем направиться к ближайшей станции метро. Всю дорогу он старался убедить себя не придавать завтрашнему дню слишком уж большого значения.


	4. Ответы

Впервые с начала этой истории Кариси не чувствовал, что кто-то смотрит ему вслед или бормочет в спину, возможно, потому что он делал то же самое, что и множество раз до этого: маневрировал знакомыми коридорами офиса окружного прокурора к кабинету Барбы с едой навынос и кофе.

Кармен, как всегда бдительная, вскинула на него взгляд, когда он подошёл ближе, и искренне улыбнулась.

— Можешь сразу проходить, — сказала она. — Он тебя ожидает.

Кариси не был уверен, что какие-то три слова — помимо тех трёх, о которых думать он бы не посмел, — могли быть приятнее этих. Он открыл дверь в кабинет Барбы, толкнув ее бедром.

— Привет, я принёс... — начал было он, но запнулся, когда заметил, что Барба не один.

— Детектив, — поприветствовал его Бьюкенен со знающей улыбкой, и Кариси перевёл взгляд с него на Барбу, неуверенный в том, что ему следует делать или говорить в этой ситуации. — Не беспокойтесь, я уже ухожу.

— Именно, — дружелюбно согласился Барба и, не обращая больше внимания на Бьюкенена, улыбнулся Кариси. — Детектив, я чувствую запах ланча?

Кариси снова перевёл взгляд на Бьюкенена, который, вопреки своим словам, не делал попыток уйти из кабинета Барбы.

— Эм, да, но на троих его не хватит, — сказал он настолько демонстративно, насколько смог, и улыбка Барбы тут же трансформировалась в ухмылку.

— Джон, если ты надеялся на совместный ланч, боюсь, придётся тебя разочаровать, — сказал он нисколько не смутившемуся Бьюкенену, а потом забрал у Кариси сумку с едой и поставил ее на рабочий стол. — Попроси ассистента прислать мне факсом какое-нибудь подобие адекватной сделки и, возможно, я позволю тебе купить мне ланч на следующей неделе, а пока, будь добр, покинь кабинет.

Бьюкенен по-прежнему улыбался, и Кариси, честно говоря, находил это зрелище довольно тревожным.

— Ладно, ладно, ухожу, — Бьюкенен вскинул ладони. — Хотел всего лишь полюбоваться влюблёнными пташками в естественной среде.

Барба закатил глаза, но Кариси успел первым:

— Мы устраиваем представления только за деньги, советник, — холодно сказал он. — Думаю, вы говорите тоже самое всем своим клиентам.

Барба бросил на Кариси предупреждающий взгляд, но в тоже время не смог удержаться от улыбки, а Бьюкенен выглядел так, словно не понимал, смеяться ему или оскорбляться.

— Приму во внимание, детектив, — сказал он со всем бахвальством, которое, видимо, смог собрать, а затем кивнул Барбе. — Будем на связи.

С этими словами он наконец покинул кабинет, и Барба рассмеялся. Он опустился на свой стул и потянулся расслабить узел галстука.

— Спасибо, что избавил меня от его присутствия, — сказал он Кариси с нескрываемым одобрением. — Полагаю, мне следовало попросить Кармен тебя предупредить, но...

— Но смотреть, как я паникую, куда веселее? — спросил Кариси без особого упрека в голосе; он влез в сумку, чтобы достать два завернутых в фольгу контейнера и бумажный пакет в масляных пятнах. — Только за это следовало бы лишить тебя ланча, но...

Он поставил перед Барбой один из контейнеров и положил рядом одноразовые приборы. Барба лукаво посмотрел на Кариси.

— Могу ли я спросить, что ты принёс? Честно говоря, я ожидал сырных палочек, но...

Кариси сел на стул напротив и вилкой указал на бумажный пакет.

— Сырные палочки здесь, — весело ответил он. — И после вчерашнего приема я просто умирал с голоду, и виноват в этом был именно ты. Поэтому я принёс курицу пармезан.

Барба снова рассмеялся, его смех был звонким и неожиданным, и Кариси просто не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки, даже несмотря на то, что быстро занял себя тем, чтобы открыть контейнер с едой и вдохнуть упоительный запах курицы пармезан.

— И почему я не удивлён? — спросил Барба и улыбнулся куда мягче, чем Кариси.

— Что могу сказать, я ходячий стереотип, — ответил ему Кариси с набитым ртом.

Барба закатил глаза.

— Не то слово, — он заправил салфетку за воротник своей рубашки, и Кариси бы обязательно над этим пошутил, если бы этот жест не был настолько очарователен. — Итак. Давай перейдём к цели нашего сегодняшнего ланча — вопросы твоей мамы.

Кариси сглотнул. Он не ожидал, что они так быстро перейдут к вопросам, и чуть не подавился не вовремя откусанной сырной палочкой.

— Точно, — пробормотал он и схватил один из стаканов кофе, чтобы запить еду. — Вопросы моей мамы.

Барба был занят тем, что усердно резал курицу пармезан пластиковым ножом, поэтому Кариси не стал дожидаться его реакции, а сразу сказал:

— Мне кажется, если мы определимся с тем, когда начали встречаться, это поможет нам ответить на несколько других вопросов.

Барба медленно кивнул и осторожно попробовал курицу пармезан. Кариси с плохо скрываемой радостью заметил, что ему понравилось.

— Итак, — он посмотрел на Кариси каким-то странным взглядом, словно бы украдкой. — Ты когда-нибудь... другими словами, был ли кто-нибудь... я имею в виду...

— Выкладывай, советник, — весело перебил его Кариси.

Барба внимательно посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Когда ты в последний раз с кем-то расставался? — прямо спросил он.

Кариси покраснел и начал разрезать курицу чересчур усердно.

— Ммм, довольно давно, — пробормотал он, избегая смотреть на Барбу. — Так давно, что тебе уж точно не надо беспокоиться, что кто-то из них придёт выяснять к тебе отношения или типа того.

Барба лишь кивнул, но Кариси мог бы поклясться, что на мгновение в выражении его лица мелькнула какая-то удовлетворенность.

— В таком случае, я бы предложил сказать, что мы начали встречаться после похорон сержанта Доддса.

— После похорон Майка? — переспросил Кариси, нахмурившись.

У него в голове не было ни единой мысли, потому что слова Барбы звучали так, словно он и раньше их обдумывал, и Кариси просто не мог уложить в голове тот факт, что Барба вообще с чего-то решил об этом думать.

Барба кивнул и подцепил вилкой еще кусок курицы, внимательно глядя на Кариси.

— Да, — подтвердил он, когда стало понятно, что Кариси ничего больше говорить не собирается. — Это кажется мне наиболее разумной легендой, учитывая общее смятение от гибели сержанта и безудержное веселье в виде присылаемых мне смертельных угроз.

Он пожал плечами, подцепил сырную палочку и добавил:

— Это логично, сам подумай. Поздние ночи, зашкаливающие эмоции. Никто в таком не усомнится.

У Кариси перехватило дыхание, потому что он мог практически видеть, ясно как день, весь заключённый в ситуации потенциал, которым у него не хватило мужества воспользоваться тогда и, честно говоря, не хватало до сих пор.

— Ммм, да, — сказал он и склонил голову, сосредоточившись на курице, словно она в данный момент казалась ему куда интереснее фиктивного начала отношений с Барбой. — Да, звучит разумно. Получается, мы встречаемся...

— Уже чуть больше года, — подытожил Барба, поднимая кофейный стакан в притворном тосте. — С первой годовщиной нас.

Кариси закатил глаза, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как эти слова отозвались внутри краткой вспышкой боли.

— Да-да-да, — проворчал он. — Извини, что без подарка.

Барба ухмыльнулся.

— Как ты мог! Я ведь подарил тебе галстук, в конце концов.

— А мы что, уже считаем это подарком? — парировал Кариси. — А я-то думал, ты просто выполнял свои обязанности по отношению к своему «парню», чтобы я приличнее выглядел.

— Одно другого не исключает, — мягко ответил Барба, все еще ухмыляясь.

Кариси покачал головой и схватил последнюю сырную палочку, чуть помедлил, а затем предложил ее Барбе. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Хорошо, тогда у нас остаётся вопрос — куда мы ходили на первое свидание.

Барба демонстративно посмотрел на остатки ланча.

— Очевидно, это была итальянская кухня, — сказал он. — Какое-нибудь крошечное богом забытое место, которое знаешь только ты. Там мы выпили на двоих бутылку вина, слишком дорогого и для места, и для еды. Я хотел заплатить за ужин, но ты настоял, поэтому взамен я позвал тебя домой, чтобы отблагодарить.

— Отблагодарить? — переспросил Кариси и не узнал свой голос, он боялся представить, куда зайдёт фантазия Барбы. — Как?

Барба ухмыльнулся.

— А это, детектив, зависит, — ответил он, понизив голос, — от того, занимаешься ли ты сексом на первом свидании.

Кариси был милосердно избавлен от необходимости отвечать на этот вопрос. В дверь постучали, и в кабинет заглянула Кармен.

— Мистер Барба, шеф Доддс хочет вас видеть.

Барба и Кариси обменялись недоуменными взглядами, а в кабинет зашёл Доддс и улыбнулся им обоим.

— Детектив, советник. — сказал он. — Очень рад, что удалось застать вас в одном месте.

— Шеф, — Барба поприветствовал его неохотно, словно был недоволен, что их ланч прервали. — Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Я был в здании, подумал, что надо бы заодно и к вам заглянуть, — Доддс говорил слишком беззаботно для того, чтобы это казалось искренним; когда он понял, что выражения лиц Барбы и Кариси не меняются, он пожал плечами: — Я просто хотел поблагодарить вас за то, что вы делаете. Ваши усилия не останутся незамеченными Управлением.

Барба закатил глаза.

— А я-то, конечно, живу только ради одобрения Полицейского управления, — усмехнулся он, и Кариси поспешил замаскировать смех кашлем.

Доддс только улыбнулся в ответ.

— Может быть и нет, но ходят слухи, что окружной прокурор был крайне доволен вашим вчерашним появлением, поэтому, возможно, это вас порадует, если уж одобрения Управления вам мало.

— Как бы ни были увлекательны ваши измышления насчёт моих мотивов, я сомневаюсь, что вы забежали, только чтобы поздравить меня и детектива Кариси.

Доддс впервые с момента своего прихода посмотрел на Кариси, словно он совсем забыл о его присутствии.

— Да, точно. У меня действительно есть скрытый мотив — приглашение для вас двоих, — с этими словами он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака два билета. — Сегодня с утра их занёс мне в кабинет представитель Архиепископа. Вы приглашены на приём Благотворительного Католического Общества в честь павших офицеров полиции, который пройдёт в четверг вечером.

— Нет, — в голосе Барбы прозвучала сталь, и Кариси удивленно перевёл на него взгляд. — Нет, здесь я провожу черту.

Доддс выглядел таким же растерянным, каким чувствовал себя Кариси.

— Советник, я понимаю, что у вашего офиса, так же как и у Полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка бывали столкновения с Церковью...

Барба покачал головой и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Дело не в этом, — сказал он, потом склонил голову к плечу и исправился: — Не только в этом. Мы с детективом Кариси вводим в заблуждение друзей, семью, коллег, но от его лица, зная, что он практикующий католик, я провожу черту. Мы не будем вводить в заблуждение Архиепископа Нью-Йорка. Я уже давно не был на мессе, но почти уверен, что это будет довольно тяжким грехом.

Уголки его рта дернулись в улыбке.

А Кариси почувствовал, как в груди разлилось тепло. Не сводя глаз с Барбы, он ответил и ему, и Доддсу:

— Не, я почти уверен, что еще более тяжким грехом будет не принять приглашение Архиепископа, — он наконец оторвал взгляд от Барбы, протянул руку и забрал у Доддса билеты. — Хотя я слегка обеспокоен причинами, почему они вдруг решили нас позвать.

Доддс пожал плечами и что-то странное мелькнуло в выражении его лица, когда он перевёл взгляд с Барбы на Кариси.

— Возможно, не только Полицейскому департаменту необходимо наладить связи с ЛГБТ-сообществом, — предположил он, а когда Барба с Кариси обменялись недоверчивыми взглядами, снова пожал плечами. — В любом случае, глава Комиссии очень ценит ваше желание помочь. Он также хотел напомнить вам о том, что через пару недель пройдёт Нью-Йоркский Благотворительный Бал, на котором он хотел бы вас видеть.

— Это приказ, шеф? — спросил Кариси со всей возможной дерзостью.

— Конечно, нет, — уверил его Доддс, но при этом его взгляд однозначно говорил Кариси о том, что интерпретировать его слова нужно именно как приказ. — В любом случае, джентльмены, на этом я вас оставлю.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Барба повернулся к Кариси и нахмурился.

— Ты не обязан этого делать, ты же понимаешь? — голос был ровным, но в выражении лица мелькнуло что-то, смутно похожее на беспокойство. — Я знаю, насколько серьезно ты относишься к своей религии.

Кариси пожал плечами и указал вилкой на остатки ланча Барбы.

— Ты будешь доедать? — спросил он; Барба закатил глаза, но придвинул ему контейнер. — Послушай, нравится ли мне, что мы будем обманывать Церковь? Нет, конечно, нет, но это беспокоит меня гораздо меньше необходимости врать Спецкорпусу и семье.

Барба ощутимо напрягся и посмотрел в сторону.

— Ты должен осознавать, что посещение подобного мероприятия найдёт своё отражение в прессе, — он отпил кофе. — И большинство из статей неизбежно будут плохого качества.

Кариси лишь вновь пожал плечами. Он доел последний кусок курицы пармезан из контейнера Барбы и отложил вилку. И постарался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и уверенно.

— Я много лет назад смирился со взглядами Церкви на мою гомосексуальность, — он скривился. — Но, пожалуй, стоит предупредить мать, прежде чем она решит включить маму-медведицу в комментариях какой-нибудь безграмотной статьи на Фейсбуке.

Барба откинулся на стуле и внимательно посмотрел на Кариси с непонятным выражением лица.

— Она тебя защищает, — отметил он так, словно для него это стало новостью, и Кариси только недоуменно моргнул.

— Она моя мама, — сказал он. — Это практически ее работа.

— А ты заботишься о ней, — продолжил Барба, и, пожалуй, эта фраза поразила Кариси сегодня больше всего остального. — И защищаешь... Специальный корпус, ваших жертв...

Он помедлил, и Кариси уставился на него в ответ, не очень понимая, куда он клонит.

— Ну да, это моя работа, — наконец сказал он, стараясь не показывать своё недоумение.

— И ты защищаешь меня, — добавил Барба, и Кариси почувствовал, что краснеет даже несмотря на то, что намеренно не встречался с ним взглядом.

— Ты же часть команды, — немного хрипло сказал он. — И потом, давай-ка вспомним твою сегодняшнюю перепалку с Доддсом?

Барба улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Пожалуй, во мне тоже есть немного мамы-медведицы.

Кариси не знал, что ему на это ответить, поэтому решил полностью сменить тему.

— Так вот. Приём Благотворительного Католического Общества. Уверен, что твоя смертная душа к такому готова?

Барба закатил глаза.

— У меня есть вопрос получше: уверен, что к такому готов твой гардероб?

Теперь была очередь Кариси закатывать глаза.

— Дай-ка угадаю, чёрный галстук опционален, но не то чтобы действительно опционален? — язвительно спросил он.

— Честно говоря, я почти уверен, что потребуется белый галстук — и он точно не опционален, — Барба махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Оставь свои замеры Кармен, я попрошу своего мастера достать тебе смокинг.

Кариси удивленно распахнул рот.

— Своего мастера? — повторил он. — У тебя есть мастер по смокингам?

Барба закатил глаза, но Кариси не стал дожидаться его ответа, он проговорил:

— Закончится тем, что я буду выглядеть нелепо, да?

Барба нахмурился.

— Как будто я бы допустил, чтобы мой избранник выглядел нелепо. Я оскорблён, что ты настолько плохо обо мне думаешь, детектив.

Кариси прекрасно слышал в его голосе язвительность, но не мог ответить, ему почему-то сдавило горло, возможно, потому что его мысли все еще крутились вокруг того, что Барба никогда бы не допустил, чтобы его избранник выглядел нелепо. Вокруг того, что Барба открыто определял его как «избранника». И даже отдавая себе отчёт, что все это было притворством, Кариси не знал, насколько долго еще сможет это выдерживать.

— Я думаю плохо вовсе не о тебе, — в конце концов хрипло сказал он. — Я просто сильно не уверен, что смогу вытянуть белый галстук.

Кариси так и не понял, было ли удачным решением это озвучить, потому что Барба смерил его тягучим взглядом с ног до головы и улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты себя недооцениваешь, — сказал он низким голосом, и Кариси покраснел.

— Ладно, — сказал он, неловко поднимаясь. — Ну, я... Мне надо возвращаться к работе.

Барба взглянул на часы, явно удивившись, что уже столько времени.

— Как и мне? — проговорил он с искренним сожалением в голосе, и сердце Кариси предательски пропустило удар. — Спасибо за ланч.

Кариси махнул рукой.

— Меньшее, что я мог сделать, — сказал он. — Я, ммм, увидимся в четверг?

Он придал предложению интонацию вопроса, хотя и не знал, собирается ли Барба с ним спорить. Тот посмотрел на него с сомнением.

— Похоже, что так, — сказал он наконец и открыл папку с документами, явно показывая, что Кариси пора уходить. — Не забудь оставить свои размеры Кармен.

Кариси кивнул и развернулся, но притормозил, когда Барба добавил:

— Кстати, мы так и не ответили на последний вопрос твоей матери.

Кариси не сразу понял, о чем именно говорит Барба, но потом вспомнил и сердце тут же ухнуло куда-то в пятки.

— Ты прав, — произнёс он, не разворачиваясь. — Мы так и не обсудили, говорил ли ты мне...

Он помедлил, не решаясь озвучить «я тебя люблю» вслух и, тем более, не желая смотреть на Барбу, чтобы не видеть выражение его лица.

— Ну, — сказал Барба и было что-то такое в его голосе, что не получалось идентифицировать или объяснить. — Похоже, нам будет что обсудить на благотворительном приеме.

Вот теперь Кариси развернулся, слегка, только чтобы приподнять бровь в сторону Барбы, и шутливо заметил:

— Беспокоишься о том, чтобы нам было о чем поговорить, советник?

— Ну, учитывая, что проблемы твоего гардероба на этот вечер мы решили, можно побеспокоиться и о земном, — не остался в долгу Барба и улыбнулся. — Увидимся в четверг, детектив.

Кариси кивнул и вышел из кабинета, неловко затормозив у стола Кармен, чтобы довольно громко сказать ей:

— Эм, советник просил, чтобы я оставил тебе свои размеры для смокинга.

Если Кармен и нашла это странным, то ничего не сказала. Вместо этого она ответственно записала точные цифры (или, по крайней мере, те цифры, которые Кариси считал точными, учитывая, что в последнее время костюмов он не покупал; он вспомнил измерения, по которым заказывал смокинг на свадьбу Беллы и решил, что и они подойдут). Как только он замолчал, Кармен вскинула на него внимательный взгляд.

— Что-то еще, детектив?

Ее голос был слишком невинным, и Кариси тут же понял, что она в курсе всей ситуации, поэтому закатил глаза.

— Я бы попросил проследить, что он хорошо выспится перед нашим «большим свиданием», но слишком хорошо его знаю, чтобы возложить на тебя эту ношу, — сухо сказал он, все еще достаточно громко, чтобы слышал Барба. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, просто проследи, чтобы в четверг он выпил достаточно кофе.

Кармен ему улыбнулась.

— Сделаю все возможное, — пообещала она.

О большем Кариси и просить не мог, поэтому просто кивнул и пошёл к выходу. И выходя из офиса окружного прокурора, он старался не думать о придуманной ими истории, о том, насколько их ланч был похож на что-то другое, о том, какой взгляд был у Барбы, когда он шутливо спрашивал, занимается ли Кариси сексом на первом свидании.

И больше всего он старался не думать о том, насколько ему бы хотелось, чтобы все это было по-настоящему.


	5. Приём Католического Благотворительного Общества

— Господи, — выдохнул Кариси, рассматривая себя в зеркале туалета и неуверенной рукой разглаживая ткань смокинга. — Фин с Амандой никогда не позволят мне об этом забыть.

Он понятия не имел, почему Барба решил, что забрать его из участка будет хорошей идеей, но не нашел ни одной веской причины отказаться. Теперь-то он, конечно, вспомнил сразу две. Они ждали его в общем помещении несмотря на то, что у них уже закончился рабочий день, специально чтобы поиздеваться.

Кариси терпеливо ждал окончания работы и старался игнорировать чехол для одежды, который висел в комнате отдыха у всех на виду. Он следил, как стрелки часов ползут к семи вечера, чтобы Фин и Роллинс могли уйти и он бы переоделся без лишних зрителей. Но семь часов вечера наступило, а Фин и Роллинс остались на своих местах.

— Вы двое что, поймали дело, о котором я ничего не знаю? — с намеком спросил их Кариси.

Фин откинулся на спинку стула.

— Неа, — беззаботно ответил он. — Бумажная работа.

— То же самое, — поддакнула Роллинс, но ей не удалось до конца скрыть ухмылку, которая приподняла уголки ее рта.

— Вы двое совершенно не умеете врать, — проворчал Кариси.

Роллинс изобразила свой лучший изумленный взгляд оскорбленной невинности, а Фин только хмыкнул.

— Просто... давайте полегче. Этот смокинг выбирал Барба и если я вдруг окажусь скоморохом, это он виноват.

Зря он это сказал, потому что Роллинс аж засияла.

— Барба выбирает тебе одежду? — возликовала она.

Именно тогда Кариси и решил торопливо сбежать в туалет, захватив с собой чехол для одежды. Оставалось надеяться, Барба выбрал хороший смокинг.

И несмотря на то, что Кариси никогда не сказал бы об этом самому Барбе, когда он посмотрел в зеркало, то должен был признать, что тот отлично поработал.

Он потратил еще минуту, чтобы поправить запонки и выровнять бабочку на шее, прежде чем скорчить в зеркало гримасу, глубоко вздохнуть и сказать вслух, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

— Похоже, пришло время встретиться с расстрельной командой.

Когда Кариси вышел из туалета, чувствуя себя бесконечно глупо, Роллинс издала восторженный возглас, а Фин изобразил волчий свист, сопроводив его одобрительным кивком.

— Черт, Кариси, да ты отлично выглядишь, — сказала Роллинс, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом.

— Да-да, ага, — ответил ей Кариси, поправляя воротник рубашки и ощущая, как горит от смущения лицо.

Фин фыркнул.

— Главное, чтобы его мужик не услышал, как ты это говоришь.

— А почему нет? — произнёс голос позади Кариси и, развернувшись, тот увидел Барбу, который в своём смокинге выглядел просто великолепно и смотрел на Кариси практически с тем же выражением лица, что и Роллинс. — Она права.

Кариси покраснел еще сильнее и прокашлялся, стараясь скрыть смущение.

— Готов идти? — спросил он как можно беззаботнее.

Барба смерил взглядом Фина и Роллинс, которые с интересом смотрели на них.

— Я-то готов, ты по себе ориентируйся, хотя, кажется, твои коллеги не имеют ни малейшего желания нас отпускать.

— Что ж, им придётся научиться жить с разочарованием, — Кариси посмотрел в их сторону. — Наслаждайтесь бумажной работой.

С этими словами он развернулся и пошёл к лифтам со всем достоинством, которое смог собрать. Барба поймал его шаг и посмотрел с ухмылкой.

— Полагаю, они ожидали чуть больше зрелищности, — сказал он.

Кариси закатил глаза.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал он, следуя за Барбой к лифту. — Они хуже Бьюкенена.

— Это-то понятно, но никто из нас не собирается удовлетворять любопытство Бьюкенена, тогда как здесь — твои коллеги, с которыми ты работаешь каждый день, — сказал Барба как-то задумчиво. — Ты уверен, что не стоит что-то сделать, чтобы убедить их, что этот фарс реален?

Кариси скосил на него взгляд. Он понимал, что Барба шутит, видел это по его ухмылке и лучикам морщин вокруг глаз, но сердце Кариси все равно предательски забилось быстрее при мысли о том, каким образом они могли бы убедить Фина и Аманду. Например, целомудренно поцеловаться при встрече. Или Кариси мог бы толкнуть Барбу к стене и...

Звякнул приехавший лифт, и Кариси тряхнул головой. Подобные мысли делу не помогали, особенно, учитывая, что они направлялись на католический приём.  
И последнее, о чем ему стоило думать, это о том, как темнеют глаза Барбы, когда он предлагает убедить коллег в реальности их отношений.

Поэтому Кариси только пожал плечами и придержал Барбе дверь.

— Неа, — сказал он. — Сами справятся. У них богатое воображение.

Как, в принципе, и у него самого, потому что на мгновение ему показалось, что в лице Барбы промелькнуло разочарование.

А когда они сели в ожидающую их машину, Кариси решил, что настало время сменить тему.

— Как так вышло, что я вынужден идти на приём в бабочке, тогда как ты надел обычный галстук?

Барба рукой разгладил ткань галстука и снова ухмыльнулся, взглянув на Кариси.

— Первое и самое главное — это не «обычный» галстук, а семислойный. Второе — если кому-то из нас и нужен удлиняющий эффект «обычного» галстука, то точно не тебе. И третье, мне не хотелось, чтобы мы были одинаково одеты.

— Почему нет? — улыбнулся Кариси. — Испугался, что мы будем слишком похожи на пару?

Барба закатил глаза.

— Это здесь совершенно не при чем, — сказал он. — К тому же партнеры должны сочетаться в одежде, а не быть одинаковыми, так что, если уж на то пошло, мы даже больше похожи на пару, а не меньше.

Кариси открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но сдержался, потому что все, что ему хотелось сказать — это то, что сочетались они не только в одежде. Что все проведённое с Барбой время только укрепило это странное, причудливое ощущение, что они подходили друг другу даже несмотря на то, что не должны были.

Даже несмотря на то, что вне чертовых фиктивных отношений этого никогда не случится.

Разумеется, ничего из этого Кариси не сказал, только раздраженно подергал бабочку.

— Ладно, а если опустить сочетаемость одежды, была какая-то особая причина, что ты дал мне готовую застегивающуюся бабочку вместо нормальной?

Барба явно удивился вопросу.

— Я не знал, умеешь ли ты ее завязывать, — сказал он так, будто ответ был очевиден.

— А что, телефон сломался?

Барба нахмурился, достал вышеобозначенный телефон и, уткнувшись взглядом в экран, ответил:

— Не хотел беспокоить тебя по такому дурацкому вопросу.

— Ты бы не побеспокоил, — прямо сказал Кариси, а когда Барба взглянул на него и вскинул бровь, покраснел и быстро добавил: — Я бы тогда сказал тебе, что всегда мечтал надеть настоящую бабочку только чтобы развязать ее в конце вечера. Ну, знаешь, чтобы она висела вокруг шеи, как у Джеймса Бонда.

Барба смотрел на него как-то неприлично долго, словно представлял себе эту картину, и Кариси покраснел сильнее. В конце концов, Барба отвёл взгляд и вновь уставился в экран телефона, прокомментировав:

— Мне кажется, Джеймс Бонд — цель слегка недостижимая. Отрасти обратно усы и, может, сойдёшь за частного детектива Магнума.

Кариси фыркнул.

— Я всегда знал, что ты втайне мечтаешь вновь увидеть меня с усами, — пошутил он.

— А я знал, что на самом деле ты не умеешь завязывать бабочку, — с усмешкой парировал Барба.

Их добродушное препирательство продолжалось до самого приема, они так увлеклись, что водителю пришлось прокашляться, привлекая их внимание и сказать:

— Мы на месте.

И опять Кариси мог бы поклясться, что Барба выглядел немного разочарованным, но снова убедил себя, что ему показалось, потому что когда они выбрались из машины, выражение лица Барбы уже стало абсолютно нейтральным. Хотя на здание он посмотрел с легким беспокойством.

— Ты уверен, что готов? — спросил Кариси; его тон был поддразнивающим, но вопрос — искренним.

— Насколько это вообще возможно, — пробормотал Барба. — Если в меня ударит молния, пожалуйста, позвони моей матери и скажи, что ее предупреждения о том, что случится, если я перестану ходить на мессу, сбылись.

Кариси рассмеялся, Барба выдавил улыбку и добавил:

— С другой стороны, не уверен, что хочу даже после своей смерти давать ей возможность сказать «а я же говорила», поэтому лучше передай ей, что я погиб благородно, на поле боя.

Кариси закатил глаза.

— А давай мы лучше не будем начинать вечер с разговоров о смерти? — предложил он.

— А я-то думал, что вечер мы начали с разговоров о том, как хорошо ты выглядишь в смокинге, — весело сказал Барба и положил руку Кариси на поясницу, направляя его вверх по ступеням. — Или насколько ужасны были твои усы.

— Или с того, что ты предположил, что мне не хватит умственных способностей, чтобы самостоятельно завязать галстук-бабочку, — нервно усмехнулся Кариси, когда они подошли к ресепшену, чтобы зарегистрироваться.

Барба смерил его скептическим взглядом, взял карточку с их именами, номером стола и припиской «гости Архиепископа» и сказал:

— О твоих умственных способностях я ничего не говорил. О невладении искусством завязывать бабочку — возможно. Но хочешь открою секрет?

Кариси вскинул брови, невольно заинтригованный.

— Конечно.

Они как раз прошли через высокие двери в бальный зал.

— Я тоже не владею этим искусством и, если бы у меня была возможность, купил бы и себе готовую с застежкой.

Кариси не успел ответить на это достойной шуткой, потому что они наткнулись на кого-то, кого Барба знал. Судя по разговору, который они завели, это был человек из мэрии. Хотя не сказать, чтобы Кариси уделял этому разговору хоть какое-то внимание. Потому что Барба вместо того, чтобы по-прежнему слегка придерживать его ладонью за спину, вдруг решил обнять за талию, и Кариси теперь не был уверен, что вообще помнит как дышать.

И, что хуже, человек из мэрии, похоже, решил взять на себя миссию представить Барбу и Кариси практически всем присутствующим. Сердце Кариси и так-то пропускало удар каждый раз, когда их представляли: «Помощник окружного прокурора Рафаэль Барба и его партнёр детектив Доминик Кариси младший», а тут еще и рука Барбы вокруг талии прижимала его все крепче с каждым новым человеком. Поэтому Кариси начал чувствовать себя не слишком комфортно.

И несмотря на то, что реакция вполне соответствовала атмосфере католического события — слишком широкие улыбки, случайные комментарии о том, что о них будут молиться и мягкие подколки на тему того, как это для них, должно быть, тяжело, — у Кариси возникло отчетливое впечатление, что дискомфорт Барбы тоже возрастал, если судить по усилению его хватки.

Поэтому Кариси стянул с подноса ближайшего официанта два бокала с шампанским и с извинениями вывел Барбу на балкон, чтобы немного подышать свежим воздухом. Барба впервые за вечер расслабился и облокотился на кованые перила.

— Господи, не представляю, как ты справляешься, — пробормотал он и сделал глоток шампанского.

— Справляюсь с чем? — Кариси повторил его позу и тоже выпил.

— Как ты можешь терпеть все то, что Католическая Церковь говорит о гомосексуальности, — ровно ответил Барба.

Кариси пожал плечами.

— Как я уже говорил, я давно с этим смирился. У меня собственные отношения с Богом, а что говорят люди — мне не важно.

Барба посмотрел на него с легким удивлением во взгляде.

— Это очень... просветленно с твоей стороны, детектив.

Невесело рассмеявшись, Кариси сделал большой глоток шампанского.

— Я долго к этому шёл, — признал он. — Расти одновременно итальянцем, католиком и геем на Стейтен-Айленде было не так-то просто. Но, наверное, из этого жизненного опыта я вынес главное — что важно прощать даже тех, кто считает, что ты попадёшь прямиком в Ад.

Кариси пожал плечами. Барба же резко помрачнел.

— В таком случае, ты лучше меня, — пробормотал он.

— Ты поэтому перестал ходить на мессу? — спросил Кариси.

Дёрнув плечами, Барба сделал еще глоток шампанского.

— Не совсем. В отличие от твоей жизни, в моей религия никогда не занимала такого важного места. Даже моя мама со всеми своими шутками на тему того, что я самовозгорюсь, если приближусь к священнику ближе, чем на сто метров, не всегда посещала мессу. Когда я был ребёнком, то ходил с абуэлитой, — Барба поморщился. — А когда моя ориентация стала проблемой, куда проще было порвать все связи с Церковью, чем остаться и бороться.

Барба кинул на Кариси оценивающий взгляд, прежде чем признать:

— В этом отношении я восхищаюсь твоим... упорством.

Кариси слегка покраснел и пожал плечами. Он старался, чтобы его слова прозвучали небрежно:

— Есть вещи, за которые стоит бороться.

Барба склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Есть, — согласился он; спустя долгое мгновение он прокашлялся. — Итак, мы собираемся отвечать на последний вопрос твоей мамы?

Кариси почувствовал, что краснеет сильнее, и не мог себя заставить встретиться с Барбой взглядом. Вместо этого от допил оставшееся шампанское и пробормотал:

— Я... честно говоря, я об этом не думал...

— Конечно, я бы это сказал, — спокойно проговорил Барба, и Кариси посмотрел на него так резко, что чуть не свернул шею.

— Сказал бы? — спросил он хрипло.

Барба никогда не казался ему человеком, который с легкостью признаёт свои чувства.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Мы знали друг друга несколько лет, — спокойно указал он. — И если в этом фиктивном сценарии мы начали встречаться тогда, когда начали, то, я уверен, отношения начались только потому, что я был в тебя влюблён куда дольше, чем был готов признать.

Кариси задохнулся, он уставился на Барбу, распахнув рот, как идиот, но, честно говоря, ему было все равно. А тот продолжал:

— И несмотря на то, что я совершенно точно до последнего сдерживался прежде чем признаться тебе в любви вслух, хотя бы из собственного упрямства, сомневаюсь, что смог бы выдержать целый год и не сказать.

Кариси смотрел на него, во рту у него пересохло, он не мог придумать, что ответить, кроме тех самых трёх абсурдных глупых слов. Он вдруг заметил, насколько близко они стоят, как они оба склонили головы, всего лишь в считанных сантиметрах друг от друга, и как просто было бы просто сократить между ними расстояние. Кариси почувствовал не то электрический разряд, не то магнитное притяжение, и просто не мог остановиться, чтобы не податься навстречу Барбе, расположив руки на его предплечьях, соединяя тела так идеально, словно это было предопределено заранее, и...

— Прошу прощения? — вмешался осторожный голос, и Кариси с Барбой практически отшатнулись друг от друга.

Кариси чувствовал, как полыхает его лицо, а низенький человек с колораткой священника спросил:

— Помощник окружного прокурора Барба и детектив Кариси? — получив в ответ резкий кивок Барбы, священник продолжил: — Архиепископ хотел бы с вами поговорить. Если... если момент сейчас подходящий.

Как будто кто-то из них мог бы ему отказать. Кариси отважился бросить взгляд на Барбу и увидел, что выражение его лица вновь стало непроницаемым.

— Конечно, — ответил Барба, и в тоне его голоса не было ни намека на то волнение, которое чувствовал Кариси. — Готов?

Кариси не был уверен, что сможет что-то сказать, поэтому просто отрывисто кивнул и, едва отмечая, что Барба снова обнял его рукой за талию, проследовал за священником туда, где Архиепископ был поглощён беседой с другими офицерами полиции. Они были в форме и Кариси почувствовал себя рядом с ними странно раздетым, ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы на груди у него был полицейский значок вместо скрупулезно сложенного нагрудного платка.

Он обменялся приветственными кивками с офицерами, тогда как Барба сразу протянул руку Архиепископу.

— Ваше Высокопреосвященство, — поприветствовал он, и Кариси удивился его деловому тону. — Мы с детективом Кариси ценим ваше приглашение.

Архиепископ улыбнулся и принял рукопожатие, после чего протянул руку Кариси, который неловко поклонился и поцеловал кольцо.

— Ваше Высокопреосвященство, — пробормотал он.

— Я очень рад, что вы оба смогли прийти, — тепло сказал Архиепископ.

— Правда? — остро улыбнулся Барба, и Кариси бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд.

Он очень надеялся, что Барба не станет использовать фирменную ухмылку на протяжении всего разговора.

Но Архиепископа, казалось, нисколько не оскорбило поведение Барбы.

— Правда, — только и сказал он. — Мой офис сейчас прикладывает усилия по привлечению ЛГБТ, особенно, учитывая, что кардинал Шёнборн недавно выступал в поддержку всех семей, в том числе и однополых. А вы довольно известные представители сообщества и, к тому же, служители закона, поэтому мне показалось уместным вас пригласить.

Хватка Барбы на талии опять стала крепче.

— Заранее прошу прощения за то, что скажу, но Церковь несколько запоздала с поддержкой всех семей, — сухо сказал он, игнорируя взгляд Кариси. — Полагаю теперь нам придётся перед свадьбой просить у вас благословения, когда мы решим вступать в брак?

Кариси ткнул Барбу локтем. Он чувствовал, как горит его лицо, но Архиепископ только усмехнулся.

— Было приятно познакомиться, — сказал он вместо ответа. — Наслаждайтесь вечером.

Как только Архиепископ отошёл достаточно далеко, чтобы их не слышать, Кариси развернулся к Барбе.

— Что это было? — прошипел он. — Смею напомнить, что именно ты больше всех переживал, что придётся вводить в заблуждение Архиепископа!

— Прости, — к чести Барбы, его голос действительно звучал виновато. — Я просто... как будто то, что сейчас они прикладывают усилия, что-то изменит, учитывая, что Церковь годами...

Он осекся, потом вздохнул.

— Прости, — повторил он наконец. — Я уже озвучивал это раньше — ты лучше меня.

Кариси закатил глаза.

— Дело совсем не в этом, — нетерпеливо сказал он. — Просто... просто есть границы, понимаешь?

Барба осторожно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Ты не обязан этого делать, — сказал он, и Кариси посмотрел на него с недоумением. — Наши фиктивные отношения... ты в любой момент можешь это прекратить. Окружной прокурор и так уже повысил за наш счёт свой рейтинг, давление Полицейского управления тоже должно скоро сойти на нет.

— Я... — Кариси запнулся. — Это не... Я не имел в виду...

Он замолчал и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я имел в виду не это, — наконец сказал он, а потом подошёл к Барбе ближе и положил руку ему на плечо жестом одновременно невинным, и интимным, и бесконечно знакомым, он прикасался так к Барбе, сколько себя помнил. — Я просто хотел сказать, что некоторые вещи должны быть под запретом.

Барба слегка нахмурился, но прежде, чем он смог ответить, у него зазвонил телефон, и он вытащил его из кармана.

— Я должен ответить , - посмотрев на экран, сказал он, и рука Кариси соскользнула с его плеча.

Он смотрел, как Барба идёт в сторону балкона и к нему уже возвращается собранный рабочий вид.

Кариси тоже хотелось бы настолько быстро отключать свои чувства, но вместо этого он ощущал внутри обычную мешанину замешательства, желания и отчаянных попыток это желание подавить раньше, чем вернётся Барба. А когда Барба наконец вернулся, Кариси невольно отметил, что тот встал в добром метре от него, их уютная близость исчезла без следа.

— Звонила Лив, — сказал ему Барба, держа руки в карманах. — Выяснилось, что твои коллеги сгодились не только для бумажной работы и поймали дело. Мне надо в участок, чтобы пообщаться с подозреваемым.

— Я с тобой, — мгновенно ответил Кариси, но Барба покачал головой с непонятным выражением лица.

— В этом нет необходимости, детектив, — сказал он. — Уверен, Лив тебя и завтра введёт в курс дела. А пока оставайся, наслаждайся вечером. Поговорим позже.

Кариси медленно кивнул, он надеялся, что разочарование, которое оседало горечью на языке, не отразилось на лице. Барба помедлил, внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом скачал:

— Вообще-то, я тебе завтра сам позвоню. Нам стоит встретиться перед Благотворительным Балом и обсудить некоторые... границы.

Кариси снова почувствовал, что краснеет, на этот раз, от стыда. Он так и знал, что переборщил, переступил черту, неверно оценил ситуацию.

— Да, — сказал он, и его голос был каким-то тихим, пустым. — Да, хорошая идея.

Барба нахмурился и, казалось, хотел было что-то сказать, но телефон вновь зазвонил.

— Я позвоню тебе завтра, — пообещал Барба. — Хорошего вечера, детектив.

— Да, — ответил Кариси несмотря на то, что Барба уже шёл к выходу и вряд ли его слышал; даже если Кариси и не особенно хотел, чтобы он услышал; даже если Кариси просто хотел, чтобы Барба обернулся, хотя бы раз. — Конечно.

Барба не обернулся.


	6. Границы

Кариси, может, и хотел бы притвориться, что не нервничает, но это было бы неправдой. Большую часть дня у него подводило желудок всякий раз, когда он смотрел на часы. Движение стрелок неумолимо приближало его гибель.

Он, конечно, драматизировал.

Но не мог избавиться от мысли, что эта встреча с Барбой — или свидание, как предательски воспринимал его мозг несмотря на то, что это просто не могло быть дальше от истины, — чтобы обсудить границы, чего бы это ни значило, скорее всего не обещала ничего хорошего.

Когда он посмотрел на часы, наверное, в восемнадцатый раз за последние пять минут, Роллинс скосила на него взгляд.

— Я бы спросила, ждёт ли тебя сегодня жаркое свидание, но ты выглядишь так, будто тебе предстоит чистка корневого канала, — сказала она и кинула в него скрепкой для бумаги, когда он не посмотрел на неё в ответ.

— Вообще-то меня и правда ждет жаркое свидание, — ответил Кариси и бросил скрепку обратно, Роллинс с улыбкой увернулась.

— Почему же ты тогда выглядишь так, будто сейчас высрешь кирпич?

К счастью, от необходимости отвечать Кариси спас Фин, который имел неосторожность вернуться на рабочее место как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать последнюю реплику Роллинс. Он одарил их нечитаемым взглядом, прежде чем сесть.

— И знать не хочу, — сказал он.

Роллинс прищурилась, очевидно, полная решимости продолжать допрос, но Кариси вновь повезло. На этот раз его спасла Лив, которая выглянула из своего кабинета с папкой в руке.

— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь отвёз это Барбе, — сказала она, выжидающе глядя на Кариси.

— Не вопрос, лейтенант, — Кариси вскочил на ноги. — Я, ммм, надеялся, учитывая, что мы с ним так или иначе собирались сегодня встретиться, да и активных дел у нас в данный момент нет... Может быть, ты разрешишь мне остаток рабочего дня пробыть у него в офисе?

Кариси казалось, что он прозвучал, словно ребёнок, который отпрашивается у мамы, ко всему прочему он еще и покраснел, когда Оливия в ответ на его слова нахмурилась.

— Ты просишь у меня разрешения уйти с работы пораньше ради свидания с Барбой?

Кариси пожал плечами, чувствуя, как румянец стекает вниз по шее.

— Ммм, да?

Оливия смотрела на него один долгий момент, и ее лицо было совершенно невозможно прочитать. А потом пожала плечами:

— Ладно. Но если что-то случится, будь на связи...

— Конечно, лейтенант, спасибо, — поблагодарил Кариси, забрал у неё из рук папку и направился к лифтам, прежде чем Роллинс успела бы вызваться его проводить, только чтобы выпытать побольше информации.

Дорога до офиса Барбы была ничем не примечательна, и Кариси порадовался возможности очистить голову и хотя бы немного усмирить нервное напряжение по поводу того, как пройдёт сегодняшний вечер. Ему даже удалось искренне улыбнуться Кармен, когда он без стука прошёл мимо неё в кабинет Барбы.

— Советник, я принёс тебе документы от Лив.

Барба вскинул на него взгляд.

— Я как-то пропустил ту часть, где ты стучишь в дверь и получаешь разрешение войти.

— Ой, да брось, уверен, у меня теперь есть особые привилегии, — Кариси улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, ожидая, что Барба фыркнет и закатит глаза.

Но вместо этого что-то в выражении лица Барбы смягчилось, он посмотрел на часы.

— Только не говори, что предлагаешь выдвигаться уже сейчас. Столик забронирован на восемь.

Кариси недоуменно моргнул.

— Столик? — повторил он, игнорируя то, как у него бухнуло сердце и резко засосало под ложечкой. — Я и не подозревал, что мне сегодня светит ужин.

И вот теперь Барба закатил глаза. Он потянулся вперед и забрал папку из рук у Кариси.

— А ты ждал, что мы будем разговаривать здесь, в кабинете? — спросил он, открывая ее и просматривая документы.

Честно говоря, Кариси вообще ничего не ждал, поэтому только пожал плечами.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл и вернулся попозже? — спросил он, поднимая взгляд на часы на стене.

— Нет, но если останешься, будешь помогать, — не глядя сказал Барба и небрежно махнул рукой в сторону стопки папок на столе. — Просмотри их. Это судебные дела вроде того, над которым я сейчас работаю, со схожими мотивами и почерком. Выделяй маркером любые обоснованные причины, по которым судья отклонял или снижал обвинения.

Кариси кивнул и подхватил маркер со стола Барбы, прежде чем опуститься на стул напротив, придвинуть к себе ворох папок и взять в руки верхнюю.

Следующие несколько часов они работали в уютном молчании, и Кариси даже не замечал, сколько прошло времени, пока Барба как-то излишне порывисто не отбросил папку, вставая и потягиваясь.

— Голоден? — спросил он.

— Просто умираю, — ответил Кариси под аккомпанемент урчащего желудка.

Он тоже потянулся, и Барба посмотрел на него, слишком уж надолго задержавшись взглядом на лице для того, чтобы это было случайностью.

— Что-то не так, советник?

— Ты испачкался маркером, — сказал ему Барба.

Его явно крайне радовал этот факт. Кариси слегка покраснел и постарался быстро оттереть щеку, игнорируя то, что Барба все еще смотрит.

— Получилось? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Даже не близко, — фыркнул Барба.

Кариси посмотрел на него скептически.

— В таком случае, не хочешь ли ты мне помочь?

Барба вскинул бровь.

— Даже не надейся, — бросил он.

— Тогда, получается, ты хочешь, чтобы я появился на публике с желтыми следами от маркера на лице? — спросил Кариси, глядя на Барбу с притворным негодованием.

Тот помедлил, явно разрываясь между желанием поддержать тщательно выпестованный публичный образ и желанием увидеть страдания Кариси, а потом вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он, а затем вышел из-за стола, сокращая расстояние между ними, после чего вскинул руку и осторожно провёл большим пальцем по скуле Кариси.

Кариси постарался не задохнуться воздухом, которого вдруг стало слишком много, и задержал дыхание. Ему почему-то казалось, что можно испортить момент одним лишь вздохом. Барба отстранился слишком быстро, качнулся на каблуках и критично осмотрел щеку Кариси.

— Вот, — его голос звучал удовлетворенно. — Теперь ты выглядишь... я хотел сказать «презентабельно», но давай не будем прыгать выше головы.

— Ха-ха, — сухо ответил Кариси. — И куда же мы пойдём ужинать?

Барба ухмыльнулся.

— А что? Беспокоишься, что в меню не будет сырных палочек и курицы пармезан?

Кариси закатил глаза, следуя за Барбой на выход.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, несмотря на все твои представления обо мне, я человек утонченных вкусов.

Барба ухмыльнулся.

— Ах, да, как же я мог забыть, что Стейтен-Айленд — воистину благодатная почва для взращивания юных гурманов.

Кариси бросил на него взгляд.

— Не то, что Бронкс, да?

Барба явно развеселился.

— Позволь мне напомнить тебе о небольшом местечке, известном как Кембридж, штат Массачусетс.

— Хочешь сказать, что там у тебя появился вкус? А я-то полагал, что у тебя настолько длинная палка в заднице, что на вкус ты можешь чувствовать только дерево.

Барба от неожиданности аж остановился и посмотрел на Кариси с каким-то новым для него уважением.

— Веришь или нет, детектив, но такого я раньше не слышал. Молодец.

Кариси распахнул глаза в притворном удивлении и шутливо приложил ладонь к груди.

— Комплимент? От Рафаэля Барбы? Даже не думал, что доживу до этого дня.

Барба закатил глаза и открыл перед Кариси дверь, прежде чем отрезать:

— Продолжай в том же духе, и завтрашнего ты не увидишь.

Вместе они вышли на улицу, а потом Кариси помедлил, осознав, что не знает, куда идти.

— Сюда, — сказал Барба и положил руку Кариси на спину, подталкивая в нужном направлении.

Только через два или три квартала Кариси осознал, что рука Барбы так и осталась лежать у него на спине.

Он как-то незаметно настолько привык к тёплому весу его ладони, что умудрился пройти так целых три квартала по городу и не сойти с ума, и, честно говоря, даже не знал, впечатляло это или расстраивало. Впечатляло, наверное, то, что теперь его сердце не пропускало удар при одной лишь мысли, а, с другой стороны, расстраивало то, насколько правильно это ощущалось; насколько больно станет потом, когда все закончится. Когда Барба будет идти рядом, упрямо спрятав руки в карманах.

Кариси был так поглощен собственными мыслями, что почти не заметил, что Барба остановился, и чуть не споткнулся, тем самым, выставив себя идиотом больше обычного.

— Здесь? — спросил он, глядя на двери маленького французского ресторана, перед которым они затормозили.

В нем было приглушенное освещение, мягкие диванчики, мерцающие свечи на столах и все остальное просто кричало, что это «свидание».

— Здесь, — подтвердил Барба и открыл перед Кариси дверь. — Они готовят лучших сквобов в городе.

Кариси скривился при мысли о том, чтобы добровольно съесть голубя, и Барба усмехнулся.

— А также из достоверного источника мне известно, что бургеры у них тоже отличные.

Кариси закатил глаза и прошел в ресторан. Он увидел, как Барба что-то негромко сказал метрдотелю и тот позвал их следовать за собой.

— Чтобы ты знал, я заказываю сквоба, просто назло, — пробормотал Кариси, прежде чем они сели.

Усмешка Барбы стала только шире.

Кариси взял в руки меню и проглядел его, не особенно вчитываясь.

— Итак, — он решил, что чем раньше они со всем покончат, тем лучше. — Мы действительно будем обозначать границы, которые ты хотел обсудить в прошлый раз?

Барба поморщился и сделал глоток воды.

— Зачем портить прекрасную еду серьезными разговорами? — спросил он, прежде чем полностью сменить тему. — Красное или белое?

— Вино? — спросил Кариси. — Если это не особо важно, то я бы взял пиво. Мне кажется, оно больше подходит к голубям.

Барба закатил глаза.

— Отлично, тогда белое, — подытожил он.

Кариси улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Ладно, — легко согласился он. — Все равно мне нельзя... Лив в любой момент может меня вызвать.

Барба посмотрел на него скептически.

— Ну уж бокал-то ты можешь выпить, — сказал он.

После того, как официант принял их заказ — Кариси и правда упрямо заказал сквоба, тогда как Барба удивил его тем, что выбрал дуврскую камбалу, — Кариси выжидающе посмотрел на Барбу.

— Так, ладно, если ты не хочешь прямо сейчас обсуждать границы, о чем тогда поговорим?

Барба вскинул бровь.

— Почему бы не начать с чего-нибудь обычного? Как прошел твой день, детектив?

Кариси покачал головой, но все равно начал рассказывать об одном из последних дел, когда Фин уговорил его вломиться к подозреваемому прямо в тот момент, когда он был с проституткой. И когда Кариси заковывал его в наручники, оказалось, что на нем уже были другие, розовые и пушистые. Барба смеялся именно там, где нужно, и Кариси почувствовал, что расслабляется. Удивительно, насколько хорошо они проводили время.

На самом деле, когда официант принес вино и еду, Кариси вдруг осознал, насколько сильно это ощущается как настоящее свидание, к тому же очень хорошее. И несмотря на то, что он впервые за день смог расслабиться и хотя бы на какое-то время избавиться за ненадобностью от своего непрекращающегося волнения, при мысли о том, что эта встреча похожа на свидание, сердце Кариси забилось чаще.

Их тарелки давно опустели, и Барба как раз объяснял, с какими сложностями ему пришлось столкнуться в деле, над которым он сейчас работал, когда ему на телефон пришло сообщение. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на экран, но тут же закатил глаза.

— Рита, — с кислым лицом объяснил он Кариси, когда увидел заинтересованный взгляд. — Она адвокат защиты на одном из моих дел.

— Хочет сделку? — спросил Кариси. — Если хочешь, можешь ей позвонить, я не против.

Барба покачал головой.

— Нет, — скептически сказал он. — Рита не хочет сделки. Она просто присылает мне все прецеденты, которые намерена использовать, чтобы снять обвинения. Она так флиртует.

Кариси уставился на него в ответ.

— У вас очень странная дружба.

— Преуменьшение века, — рассмеялся Барба, делая глоток вина.

Кариси тоже улыбнулся, прежде чем спросить.

— А о чем дело с Ритой?

Улыбка Барбы померкла.

— Забавно, что ты спросил, — пробормотал он и тяжело вздохнул. — Это одно из дел, которые жюри присяжных просто ненавидят, сплошные серые зоны и вынужденное согласие. Многие просто не станут ничего слушать, после того, как защита скажет: «Но она сказала «да», и не поймут, что она просто не могла сказать «нет».

Он уставился куда-то в пространство с задумчивым видом, и Кариси нахмурился.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— Я-то да, — небрежно бросил Барба и посмотрел на Кариси каким-то нечитаемым взглядом. — А ты?

Кариси нахмурился сильнее.

— Я тоже, — его удивил вопрос. — Я-то вообще лучше всех.

Он немного помедлил, прежде чем спросить:

— А что? К чему был этот вопрос?

Барба снова вздохнул.

— Все, что сейчас происходит, за милю отдает вынужденным согласием.

Эти слова окончательно сбили Кариси с толку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он.

— Я имею в виду, — с раздражением в голосе ответил Барба. — Что ты никогда на самом деле на это не соглашался.

Кариси посмотрел на него удивленно.

— Конечно же соглашался, — начал было он, но Барба его перебил.

— Вынужденное согласие, как мы уже выяснили, это не согласие, — он осторожно заглянул Кариси в лицо. — Скажи мне, чувствовал ли ты когда-нибудь, что действительно можешь отказаться от всего, что сейчас происходит?

Барба обвел рукой их окружение, но Кариси понимал, что он имеет в виду все фиктивные отношения в целом. В его груди появилось тянущее чувство, потому что у него не было на этот вопрос хорошего ответа, и искушение соврать было очень острым. Он действительно чувствовал давление со стороны Полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка в том, чтобы ввязаться в эту авантюру, но в первую очередь дал свое согласие совсем не поэтому.

Он согласился, потому что был жалок и готов на любые отношения с Барбой, которые ему только могли предложить, фиктивные или нет.

Но разумеется говорить этого Барбе он не собирался.

— Полагаю, что нет, — с неохотой ответил он, и выражение лица Барбы сразу стало жестче.

Прежде чем он успел сказать что-то еще, официант затормозил у их стола, чтобы спросить, не хотят ли они десерт, но Барба только покачал головой.

— Нет, рассчитайте нас, пожалуйста, — негромко сказал он.

Кариси неловко заерзал. До этого вечер был отличный, а теперь ему казалось, что один единственный ответ все разрушил — чем бы ни было это «все». Официант вернулся со счетом практически мгновенно, и Барба схватил его раньше, чем Кариси успел сообразить и попросить разделить. Одним плавным движением он положил туда свою кредитную карту и передал обратно официанту.

А затем внимательно посмотрел на Кариси, прослеживая пальцем линию винного бокала.

— После Полицейского благотворительного бала, — аккуратно сказал он. — Нам надо это прекратить.

Кариси показалось, что его ударили под дых, и он даже хотел переспросить, чтобы таким образом выиграть себе время собраться с мыслями, но сдержался.

— Ты... ты решил со мной порвать? — он использовал всю силу воли до последней крупицы, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка.

В выражении лица Барбы на мгновение мелькнуло раздражение, прежде чем его сменила обычная ухмылка.

— Понимаю, что ты безутешен, но постарайся не устраивать сцен, детектив.

— Никаких сцен, — Кариси нацепил улыбку. — Но мне любопытно, почему ты вдруг решил, что нам пора расстаться?

Барба закатил глаза, а потом наклонился вперед к столу, облокачиваясь на локти.

— Давление потихоньку сходит на нет, — он говорил со странной настойчивостью в голосе, как будто пытался что-то до Кариси донести. — Чем дольше мы притворяемся парой, тем больше людей будут ждать от нас, чтобы мы вели себя как настоящая пара. А учитывая, что ни о каком физическом аспекте наших фиктивных отношений не может быть и речи, мы со временем не станем убедительнее, а вовсе наоборот. К тому же, — добавил он с острой усмешкой. — Пришло тебе время найти себе партнера, больше подходящего по возрасту.

— Даже и не знаю, — Кариси шутливо помедлил, хотя каждое слово отзывалось пустотой в груди. — А я только начал привыкать с тобой фиктивно встречаться. Как же я найду себе еще кого-то для фиктивных встреч?

Барба закатил глаза.

— Как ни странно, ты всегда можешь попробовать встречаться с кем-то по-настоящему. С кем-то, кого можно показать родителям. В конце концов, я уверен, найдется немало мужчин, которые наизнанку вывернутся за возможность с тобой встречаться.

В его голосе было столько сарказма, что Кариси так и не смог понять, подразумевалось это комплиментом или оскорблением. Поэтому он просто пожал плечами.

— Конечно, в очереди ко мне гораздо больше людей, чем к тебе, — ответил он в попытках вернуть их обычную дружескую перепалку, но вместо этого увидел, как помрачнел Барба, и почувствовал, что прогадал со словами, тут же постарался торопливо исправить ситуацию: — Но, ммм, совершенно не нужно прекращать все это ради меня, советник. Проблемы в моей личной жизни начались гораздо раньше того момента, когда в нее вошел ты.

Если точнее, проблемы в личной жизни начались именно потому, что в нее вошел Барба, но этого говорить он тоже не собирался.

По какой-то причине, это утверждение чем-то Барбу разозлило, и он огрызнулся:

— Я делаю это не ради тебя, детектив.

Официант вернулся с кредитной карточкой Барбы и дал ему подписать чек. Тот поставил на бумаге росчерк как-то излишне агрессивно.

Когда Барба резко распрямился, Кариси слегка вздрогнул и быстро осушил бокал, прежде чем пошутить:

— Так что, ты и на Благотворительный бал выберешь мне смокинг? Потому что я, напомню, хотел бы настоящую бабочку.

Барба лишь отмахнулся.

— Для офицеров полиции принято приходить на этот бал в их парадной форме.

Кариси невольно вспомнил тот последний раз, когда он надевал форму, и у него засосало под ложечкой. Это было на похоронах сержанта Доддса. Если так подумать, сейчас тоже будут в каком-то смысле похороны. Похороны его фиктивных отношений с Барбой и всех надежд на то, что они когда-нибудь станут настоящими.

Барба встал, избегая смотреть Кариси в глаза, и тот поспешил последовать его примеру. Он внезапно снова почувствовал себя на грани, как и несколько часов назад, когда он сидел в участке, весь на иголках, и ждал. Теперь, когда этот вечер закончился, он бы не смог сказать, что было хуже — ожидание или реальность. Он сдержал в себе желание попросить прощения, потому что толком не понимал, за что хочет извиниться. Вместо этого просто проследовал за Барбой к выходу, пытаясь игнорировать глупое ощущение, будто его сердце осыпается с каждым шагом.

Как только они вышли на улицу, Кариси неловко помедлил, глядя как Барба достает из кармана телефон и несомненно заказывает Lyft или Uber.

— Спасибо за ужин, — предложил он.

Барба вскинул взгляд, он смотрел ровно и безэмоционально.

— Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, — небрежно бросил он, а затем, спустя секундную заминку, протянул ему руку. — Жду нашей встречи на Благотворительном балу.

Кариси посмотрел вниз на протянутую руку, словно не до конца понимая, что ему следует с ней делать, но потом пожал ее.

— Конечно, — даже ему самому его голос показался странным.

Рукопожатие казалось мимолетным и совершенно деловым, но оно не заканчивалось, рука Барбы была мягкой и теплой, и Кариси вдруг осознал, что они стоят слишком близко друг другу, куда ближе, чем положено обычным коллегам.

Кариси посмотрел на Барбу, выхватил взглядом напряженную складку между бровей, зеленые глаза, слегка обветренные губы, и его опять захлестнуло отчаянное желание сократить расстояние и его поцеловать.

Но момент прошел, Барба отпустил его руку и сделал шаг назад, а выражение его лица опять стало невозмутимым.

— Хорошо тебе добраться до дома, детектив, — сказал он негромко, прежде чем сесть в машину, которая только что остановилась рядом.

А Кариси остался стоять на месте, совершенно сбитый с толку.


	7. Непонимание

Когда все только начиналось, Кариси настроил Google-новости таким образом, чтобы они уведомляли при упоминании его имени. Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей, он всегда первым узнавал новости о самом себе, и потом, тогда он все считал шуткой. Сейчас же его каждый раз прошибало холодным потом, когда на Apple Watch приходило очередное оповещение.

И, судя по тому, что сейчас звук нового уведомления раздавался с завидной частотой, кто-то явно опубликовал в интернете что-то новое, а остальные принялись это старательно репостить. И Кариси не знал, хватит ли ему духа посмотреть, что это. Только не теперь, когда прошла уже почти неделя с тех пор, как Барба огорошил его новостью, что после Полицейского благотворительного бала, до которого оставалась всего пара дней, их фиктивные отношения закончатся.

— Ты не собираешься что-то с этим делать? — спросила Оливия, когда очередной звук разорвал тишину служебной машины, и кивнула на часы Кариси с каким-то почти веселым выражением лица.

Кариси почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Да это ничего, — сказал он, быстро переводя часы в беззвучный режим. — Извини.

Оливия нахмурилась.

— Это как-то связано с Барбой? — проницательно спросила она. — Непохоже, чтобы подозреваемый в ближайшее время вернулся домой, так что если тебе надо проверить телефон — не стесняйся.

Кариси только пожал плечами и отвернулся, чтобы смотреть в окно. Но даже не глядя ощущал, что Оливия нахмурилась сильнее.

— Между вами все в порядке? С учетом всех обстоятельств.

— Все хорошо, лейтенант.

Если Оливия и заметила отчетливое нежелание Кариси говорить на эту тему, она его проигнорировала.

— Через несколько дней состоится Полицейский благотворительный бал. Это будет...

Она помедлила, видимо, подыскивая нужное слово, и Кариси слабо улыбнулся.

— Пыткой? — предположил он.

Оливия рассмеялась.

— Что-то вроде.

Кариси украдкой бросил на нее взгляд, взвесил свои слова, а затем сказал как можно беспечнее:

— Это будет наше последнее совместное появление. Мы решили после бала прекратить весь этот маскарад.

— Вот как, — в эти два слова Оливии удалось каким-то невероятным образом уместить целый мир, и Кариси вздрогнул, внутренне готовясь к допросу, который определенно должен был за ними последовать: — Почему?

Кариси ожидал другого вопроса. Долгое время он просто смотрел на нее и молчал, а потом покачал головой.

— Я, ммм... Все сложно, — он запнулся. — На самом деле, нет, конечно. Нам просто больше не нужно этого делать. Управление уже затихло, да и Барба сказал, что окружной прокурор переключился на другие дела, так что...

Он помедлил, не в состоянии поднять на Оливию взгляд. Ему не хотелось видеть, какое у нее выражение лица.

Оливия вздохнула.

— Кариси, — начала она, но осеклась, когда и телефон, и часы Кариси буквально взорвались внезапной чередой пришедших сообщений. — Теперь-то что?

Кариси бросил взгляд на экран телефона и вздохнул.

— Групповой чат с сестрами, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он. — Прости, я...

Он запнулся и нахмурился, читая то, что написали ему сестры, а затем снова взглянул на Оливию.

— Честно говоря, с этим мне действительно стоит что-то сделать.

Оливия приподняла бровь и пожала плечами.

— Как я уже сказала, подозреваемого в ближайшее время можно не ждать, так что — вперед.

Благодарно кивнув, Кариси разблокировал телефон и нажал на ссылку, которую Тереза вбросила в групповой чат, сопроводив ее как минимум восемнадцатью сердечками. Статья или, точнее, интервью, как понял Кариси, едва на него взглянув, было опубликовано на «OUTloud», который позиционировал себя, если верить сверкающему радужному баннеру в шапке, крупнейшим ЛГБТ+ новостным сайтом Нью-Йорка. Кариси нахмурился и начал читать.

_**Бисексуальный помощник окружного прокурора самого округа Манхэттен, Рафаэль Барба, в прошлом месяце попал в заголовки всех крупных газет, когда «Нью-Йорк Джорнал» раскрыл в своей статье его долгосрочные отношения с детективом Специального корпуса Сонни Кариси. Наш журналист Энтони Спенсер поймал мистера Барбу в перерывах между заседаниями, чтобы поговорить с ним о жизни, о любви и о том, как они с партнером справляются с новообретенной славой.** _

_**Энтони Спенсер: Спасибо, что уделили мне время!** _

_Рафаэль Барба: Я практически уверен, что по контракту обязан с вами поговорить, иначе меня лишат членства в клубе бисексуалов._

_**ЭС: Потрясающе! Я знаю, что вы выступаете обвинителем на нескольких серьезных делах, многие из которых связаны с преступлениями на сексуальной почве. Чувство юмора позволяет вам справляться в этих тяжелых ситуациях?** _

_РБ: Ну, оно определенно не вредит._

_**ЭС: Давайте поговорим о вашей карьере в офисе окружного прокурора. Вы начинали в Бруклине, правильно?** _

Кариси пролистал интервью. О карьере Барбы он и так знал и ему не было нужды читать урезанную версию. Он затормозил, когда заметил слово «парень» впервые за все интервью, и нахмурился сильнее.

_**ЭС: Правда ли, что ваш парень — тоже юрист?** _

_РБ: Он закончил юридическую школу и сдал экзамен на юриста, да, но я не уверен, что он когда-либо захочет практиковать._

_**ЭС: Почему нет?** _

_РБ: Очевидно, я не хочу говорить за него..._

_**ЭС: Но вы знаете его лучше всех.** _

_РБ: Это спорный вопрос. У него трое сестер, которые, полагаю, станут утверждать то же самое._

_**ЭС: Ладно, но все же, почему вы считаете, что он может никогда не заняться юридической практикой?** _

_РБ: Полагаю, он хочет помогать людям. Это то, что его мотивирует в конце дня, и сейчас он этого достигает, будучи детективом. Он невероятный детектив и, не сомневаюсь, если он продолжил работать на полицию Нью-Йорка, то станет и сержантом, и лейтенантом, и кем захочет, если вообще сочтет нужным двигаться вверх по карьерной лестнице. А если он выберет перейти в офис окружного прокурора, то определенно в какой-то момент станет моим начальником. Потому что у него действительно... притягательная личность. Он просто не может не нравиться._

_**ЭС: Для вас это, получается, была любовь с первого взгляда?** _

_РБ: [смеется] Господи, нет._

_**ЭС: Нет?** _

_РБ: Он со Стейтен-Айленда, и когда мы впервые встретились, у него были усы, как у Тома Селлека. Я полагаю, оба эти факта говорят сами за себя._

_**ЭС: И как же он вас завоевал?** _

_РБ: Настойчивостью, в основном. [смеется] Он, наверное, убьет меня за такие слова, но это правда. Мы работали вместе над делами Специального корпуса, потом он попросил помочь ему в учебе на юридическом, даже ассистировал мне на нескольких заседаниях, а это значит, что мы проводили вместе дни, засиживались допоздна, все так и случилось. Чем больше времени я проводил рядом с ним, тем отчетливее понимал, что уже не представляю без него жизни. Не совру, если скажу, что он один из лучших людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. Очень многие в нашей работе постепенно теряют себя — я знаю, что со мной это произошло. Но что бы он ни видел, с чем бы ни сталкивался, Сонни всегда бережно хранил в себе добро. Он и понятия не имеет, насколько он уникальный, насколько удивительный._

_**ЭС: Похоже, вы действительно его любите.** _

_РБ: Похоже._

_**ЭС: Каким вы видите ваше с ним будущее? Брак, дети?** _

_РБ: В нашей работе достаточно и того, что мы прожили еще один день. Поэтому мы об этом не разговаривали. Уверен, что однажды Сонни хотел бы заключить брак, иметь детей и семью._

_**ЭС: А насчет себя вы не уверены?** _

_РБ: Честно говоря, никогда не видел в своем будущем семьи._

_**ЭС: Правда?** _

_РБ: Ну, по крайней мере, до того, как в моей жизни появился Сонни — точно._

Сонни задохнулся воздухом. Он смотрел на слова, пока они не стали настолько размытыми, что не было ни шанса прочитать остаток интервью. Простые буквы не должны были ранить его настолько сильно, но каждое слово будто пробивало дыру в груди. Ему казалось нестерпимо жестоким видеть на экране все то, о чем он мечтал, только чтобы осознать, насколько эти вещи от него далеки, насколько несбыточны.

Он даже не понимал, почему зрение затуманилось, пока на экран телефона не упала слеза.

— Кариси? — голос Оливии был мягким и обеспокоенным, и Кариси поспешил вытереть щеки ребром ладони. — Все в порядке?

— Все хорошо, лейтенант, — на автомате ответил он, но опомнился, когда она мягко дотронулась до его руки. — Прости, знаю, что мы на деле и отвлекаться мне сейчас не стоит.

Оливия покачала головой.

— Кариси... — она замолчала и посмотрела на него со странным выражением лица, а потом твердо продолжила: — Ты прав. Отвлекаться не стоит. Но ты уже отвлекся. Поэтому тебе стоит взять перерыв и разобраться со всем, что тебя беспокоит. А потом присоединишься к нам в участке.

Кариси посмотрел на нее, чувствуя, что краснеет от собственной глупости.

— Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя одну, — запротестовал он.

— Аманда с Фином в соседней машине, — спокойно напомнила ему Оливия. — И подкрепления у нас достаточно, раз уж ты считаешь, что я не в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

Она явно поддразнивала, но Кариси только покачал головой. Оливия вздохнула:

— Серьезно, Кариси. Иди и разберись с тем, с чем тебе нужно разобраться. Ты всегда можешь остаться после смены и взять на себя нашу бумажную работу, если это тебя утешит.

На это Кариси слабо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — ответил он. — По крайней мере, мне теперь есть, чего ждать.

И несмотря на то, что Оливия улыбнулась этой его жалкой потуге на шутку, Кариси видел, что она все еще волнуется, поэтому как можно быстрее выскользнул из служебной машины, прежде чем она могла бы изменить свое мнение и начать выпытывать, что же именно пошло не так.

А Кариси был сильно не уверен, что смог бы это объяснить, даже если бы хотел.

Кариси затопило внезапным, переполняющим ощущением утраты, в котором не было ни малейшего смысла. Он ничего не терял. Их маскарад двигался к своему логическому завершению и, честно говоря, он должен был радоваться. Радоваться, что не придется больше врать друзьям и семье и изображать притворные отношения с Барбой.

Но потом, опять же, если бы Кариси был с собой честен — а он отчаянно старался не быть, — то он бы признал, что перестал изображать и притворяться уже очень давно, если вообще начинал.

И, может быть, именно здесь и рождалось чувство утраты. Возможно, Кариси наконец-то пришел к осознанию того простого факта, что он потерял иллюзию, так тщательно выстроенную иллюзию, что между ним и Барбой есть нечто большее; чего никогда не было и быть не могло.

Кариси настолько погрузился в собственные мысли, что прошел мимо входа в метро и ему пришлось возвращаться. И только стоя на платформе, он понял, что совершенно не знает, куда ему идти. Потому что не было никакого смысла ехать к Барбе и говорить ему, что он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, что единственное, чего бы ему хотелось закончить — это притворяться. Он знал, что чувствует Барба или, если точнее, чего он не чувствует.

И все равно — никого Кариси не хотел сейчас видеть сильнее.

Решив для себя вопрос, Кариси сел в поезд и позволил себе соскользнуть в оцепенение, пока метро несло его на Хоган плейс. Ему не хотелось читать остаток интервью — ему не хотелось об этом интервью даже думать. Ему ни о чем не хотелось думать.

Когда он добрался до Хоган плейс, то направился прямо к кабинету Барбы, зная, что на сегодня он закончил со слушаниями. Кариси ненавидел себя за тот факт, что вообще это знает, что запомнил все расписание Барбы, что помнил о нем и многое другое.

— Он здесь? — спросил он у Кармен.

Его не особенно волновало, был ли Барба занят. Кармен встала и нахмурилась.

— Здесь, но у него миссис Калхун...

Чем бы она ни пыталась его остановить, Кариси уже не слышал, он дернул на себя дверь кабинета и скользнул внутрь.

Барба прервался на середине предложения и аж засветился при виде заходящего в кабинет Кариси.

— А вот и герой дня, — сказал он Рите Калхун, которая перевела с Барбы на Кариси внимательный взгляд. — Детектив, поздоровайся с Ритой, будем надеяться, что она примет это за намек и оставит меня в покое.

— Рита, — отрывисто сказал Кариси, и Рита напряглась.

Кариси понимал, что груб, но ему было невыносимо видеть, что Барба сидит здесь и улыбается, как будто ничего не произошло, как будто у них все в порядке, как будто сердце Кариси не крошилось в пыль всю дорогу до офиса окружного прокурора. Он и не заметил, как его боль постепенно трансформировалась во что-то, похожее на ярость.

— Настойчивостью, советник? — выплюнул он вместо приветствия, и улыбка Барбы померкла при виде выражения его лица.

— Рита, будет лучше, если ты нас оставишь, — сказал Барба, глядя Кариси прямо в глаза. — Кармен будет на связи, чтобы мы могли обсудить сделку.

— Конечно, — мягко ответила Рита.

Она подхватила сумку и направилась к выходу из кабинета без малейшего намека на протест, что отчетливо говорило о ее желании находиться как можно дальше от всего, что будет происходить впоследствии.

Барба наконец разорвал зрительный контакт с Кариси, только чтобы порыться в столе и достать два стакана и бутылку скотча.

— Как насчет того, чтобы выпить, детектив? — спросил он.

Кариси бросил взгляд на часы.

— Сейчас три часа дня.

Барба пожал плечами и налил в свой стакан на щедрых два пальца.

— А где-то сейчас пять часов, — мрачно улыбнулся он. — С судом на сегодня я уже закончил. К тому же... — он помедлил, после чего его голос стал тверже. — Есть у меня подозрение, что я не хочу трезвым обсуждать то, что ты пришел обсудить, — он ослабил галстук и сделал большой глоток скотча. — Полагаю, ты видел интервью. И также полагаю, что мое предсказание оказалось не так уж далеко от истины — ты действительно собираешься убить меня за слова о том, что меня завоевала твоя настойчивость.

— Разумеется, я видел интервью, — огрызнулся Кариси, полностью игнорируя остальные слова Барбы. — Скажи мне, советник, это ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что нам нужно обозначить «границы»?

Барба словно сжался и тут же опрокинул в себя остатки скотча, пока Кариси продолжил:

— Или, возможно, это ты имел в виду, когда говорил про вынужденное согласие?

Барба помрачнел.

— Первое и самое главное, я дал это интервью задолго до того момента, когда у нас случился разговор по поводу границ, — он снова налил себе скотча. — И, второе, если бы я знал, что ты так отреагируешь, я бы никогда...

— Никогда — что? — спросил Кариси и с вызовом посмотрел на Барбу. — Никогда бы не воспользовался нашей дружбой — или тем, что я наивно считал дружбой, — чтобы набрать политических очков? Никогда бы не стал действовать так, будто все вокруг — это игра, которой ты, очевидно, считаешь происходящее?

Барба казался растерянным, он поставил стакан на стол, не сделав ни глотка.

— Я не считаю происходящее игрой, — успокаивающе произнес он, хотя последнее, чего от него сейчас хотел Кариси — это спокойствия. — И я определенно считаю наши отношения как минимум дружбой. Но я не думаю, что интервью как-то затрагивает рамки вынужденного согласия, которое мы уже обсудили и за которое я извинился.

Не стоило этого говорить.

— Ты не думаешь?.. — Кариси запнулся, а затем склонился над столом Барбы, упирая руки в столешницу, чтобы не сцепить их в кулаки. — Ты думаешь, я давал свое согласие на то, чтобы мои чувства полоскались по всему интернету?

— Я не это говорил, — перебил его Барба, но Кариси его проигнорировал.

— Я на это не соглашался, советник. Не соглашался, чтобы ты говорил о нашей дружбе и о том времени, которое мы провели вместе, так, будто оно для тебя что-то значит, когда я точно знаю, что это не так. И я дохрена уверен, что не соглашался, чтобы ты говорил о нашем совместном будущем, когда между нами все закончится через несколько сраных дней.

К глазам снова подступили злые слезы, которые Кариси все это время пытался сдерживать, и он замолчал, отвел взгляд, смаргивая их и совершенно упуская выражение лица, которое мелькнуло у Барбы, прежде чем он опрокинул в себя второй стакан скотча. После чего вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Кариси? — устало спросил он.

Кариси смотрел на него один долгий миг, и тысячи вариантов ответа пробегали у него в голове, но ни один из них он не смог озвучить вслух. Поэтому он медленно покачал головой и распрямился.

— Я ничего от тебя не хочу, — сказал он; гнев испарился и на его место пришло опустошение. — Ты хотел закончить все после Благотворительного бала? Я придумал лучше, советник. Я заканчиваю все сейчас. Повеселись там на балу за двоих, потому что я с тобой не пойду.

С той решимостью, которой на самом деле не чувствовал, Кариси развернулся, чтобы уйти из кабинета, но к своему стыду застыл, пусть и на мгновение, когда услышал за спиной голос Барбы:

— Кариси, — он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы тот звучал настолько потерянно и печально. — Мне жаль.

— Да, — ответил Кариси, не разворачиваясь; ему не хотелось смотреть Барбе в глаза. — Мне тоже.

Он покинул кабинет настолько быстро, насколько мог, не срываясь на бег. В груди кололо, и Кариси невольно задался глупым вопросом, можно ли умереть от разбитого сердца. И все же он успел дойти до лифтов, прежде чем позволил себе прислониться к стене и закрыть глаза. По щеке скатилась слеза.

Он глубоко вздохнул, расправил плечи и решительно вздернул подбородок, когда двери лифта открылись.

Все закончилось.

Сонни Кариси получил обратно свою свободу.

Если бы это еще не было так больно.


	8. Благотворительный бал

Телефон Кариси завибрировал, и он автоматически взглянул на экран, втайне надеясь увидеть на нем имя «Рафаэль Барба», даже несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знал — об этом ему следовало беспокоиться в последнюю очередь.

К тому же, это был не Барба. Как не был он и во всех остальных случаях, когда за последние два дня у Кариси звонил телефон. Барба ушел в режим радиомолчания с тех пор, как Кариси все между ними закончил, возможно, в попытках дать ему время прийти в себя.

Но Кариси так только сильнее скучал.

Кариси вздохнул и сбросил вызов, отправляя сестру прямиком на голосовую почту. За это ему, конечно, придется долго расплачиваться, но сейчас он избегал звонков от всей семьи, потому что не имел ни малейшего желания ни строить хорошую мину при плохой игре, ни отвечать на их бесконечные вопросы.

Вместо этого он водрузил на стол перед собой до нелепости большую стопку бумажной работы. С учетом всего, что происходило между ними с Барбой, он позволил себе расслабиться и отвлечься, а теперь пришло время возвращаться в реальную жизнь и наверстывать упущенное.

Он как раз открыл первое дело, когда Роллинс вышла из кабинета Оливии и нахмурилась, присаживаясь на свой стул.

— Что ты до сих пор здесь делаешь? — спросила она.

Кариси недоуменно моргнул.

— В смысле?

Роллинс посмотрела на часы.

— Мне казалось, что тебе уже пора собираться, — сказала она. — Разве Благотворительный бал не сегодня? Лив же тебя вроде отпускала пораньше, чтобы ты мог нафуфыриться.

Роллинс подмигнула, и Кариси нацепил улыбку.

— Ох, точно, — сказал он, но, должно быть, не изобразил должного энтузиазма, потому что Роллинс перестала улыбаться и нахмурилась.

— Все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

Какое-то мгновение Кариси действительно рассматривал вариант сказать ей, что именно у него не в порядке. Рассматривал вариант признаться, что последние несколько недель они с Барбой умышленно обманывали близких друзей и коллег по каким-то причинам, которые в тот момент, конечно, казались важными, но сейчас он при всем желании не мог вспомнить ни одну. А заодно и в том, что влюбленность, которая, как он считал, давно уже прошла, подняла свою уродливую голову. И, почувствовав, что ему становится куда хуже, чем он ожидал, он все прекратил.

Но, рассказав это Роллинс, он бы не почувствовал себя лучше. Если так посмотреть, ему стало бы только хуже.

Он рассмотрел вариант рассказать ей фальшивую версию того, что именно у него не в порядке. Сказать, что они с Барбой расстались. Он еще никому не говорил, даже лейтенанту, потому что счел это единственно возможным одолжением, которое мог предложить Барбе, — поддерживать их легенду, пока не придет нужное время ее закончить.

В этом был весь Сонни Кариси — заботливый до самого конца.

Кариси вдруг осознал, что Роллинс все еще на него смотрит, и попытался улыбнуться.

— Все хорошо, — уверил он в тщетной надежде, что она не станет допытываться.

Но Роллинс, конечно, этого так не оставила. Она нахмурилась сильнее и подалась вперед, опираясь подбородком на руку.

— Что происходит? — спросила она. — Вы поссорились с Барбой? Мне надо надрать ему задницу?

Ну, по крайней мере, на этот вопрос Кариси было куда проще искренне ответить, нежели все отрицать, поэтому он пожал плечами.

— Поссорились, — пробормотал он. — Но задницу никому надирать не надо.

Роллинс вздохнула.

— Эй, выше нос, — подбодрила она. — По крайней мере, ты целый вечер будешь пить шампанское и глазеть на Барбу в смокинге, а так как мы с тобой оба прекрасно знаем, как именно Барба выглядит в смокинге, тебе точно понравится.

Она подмигнула, но Кариси только закатил глаза. В груди тянуло. Все их фиктивные отношения с самого начала были одной большой фантазией и Кариси понимал, что внутри не должно было до сих пор болеть. Не должно было болеть вообще, изначально, но одна только мысль о том, чтобы увидеть Барбу в смокинге, чтобы прийти на Благотворительный бал в парадной форме под руку с Барбой и провести с ним целый вечер — за такое Кариси был готов отдать все, что угодно. И от этой мысли — да, было больно.

Похоже, он не смог до конца скрыть свои чувства, потому что улыбка Роллинс померкла.

— Кариси, — начала было она, но, к счастью, из кабинета вышла Оливия и избавила Кариси от необходимости объясняться.

Она бросила на него удивленный взгляд.

— Кариси? — спросила она. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я же отпустила тебя полчаса назад.

— Да, конечно, лейтенант, — подтвердил Кариси, практически подскакивая на ноги и надевая пиджак, прежде чем подхватить несколько папок с делами. — Я как раз собирался уходить.

С этими словами он как можно быстрее направился к лифтам, игнорируя Роллинс, которая бросила ему вслед:

— Если у тебя остается время на бумажную работу, то вы с Барбой, очевидно, делаете что-то не так!

Как только захлопнулись створки лифта, Кариси откинулся на стену и с облегчением выдохнул. Он почувствовал внезапный, необъяснимый порыв рассмеяться, какая-то непонятная истерика клубилась внутри, потому что Роллинс и не подозревала, насколько она права. Они с Барбой со всей очевидностью делали что-то не так.

-

Когда Кариси вернулся домой, он первым же делом бросил папки с делами на журнальный столик в тщетной надежде действительно заняться работой, вместо того, чтобы бессмысленно хандрить. Потом он заказал себе еды и собирался уже сесть на диван, когда вспомнил, что чисто технически его смена уже закончилась.

Поэтому он пошел к холодильнику и достал себе пива.

— Малые радости, — сказал он вслух, с удовлетворенным вздохом опускаясь на диван.

Даже бумажную рутину можно было вытерпеть, если ее сопровождала выпивка. Возможно, Барба именно поэтому таскал работу в «Форлини».

Кариси поморщился и сделал глоток пива, прежде чем слишком уж порывисто поставить бутылку на журнальный столик. Основной целью вечера было не думать про Барбу, и Кариси, нахмурившись, склонился над делом, не особенно различая написанное.

Разумеется, не думать о Барбе было бы куда проще, если бы его парадная форма не была вывешена на двери в спальню прямо у него на виду. Он отсылал ее в химчистку и не позаботился о том, чтобы убрать обратно в шкаф, так как думал, что ее все равно скоро придется надевать.

А теперь она просто висела и насмехалась над ним.

Кариси фыркнул и устало провел рукой по лицу. Насколько же он был жалок, что ему казалось, будто над ним смеется собственная одежда.

К счастью, стук в дверь выдернул Кариси из глубин его подсознания, и он встал, вытаскивая из кармана кошелек, чтобы заплатить за еду.

Однако, когда он открыл дверь, то увидел перед собой курьера не из китайского ресторана, а из экспресс-доставки. Он держал в руке коробку.

— Доминик Кариси? — спросил курьер.

— Ммм, да, — ответил Кариси, недоуменно нахмурившись.

Курьер экспресс-доставки не обратил на это внимания, он просто протянул ему электронный сканер.

— Нужна ваша подпись, — Кариси послушно начертил подпись, и курьер практически швырнул в него коробку с неразборчивым: — Хорошего дня.

— Да, и вам, — сказал Кариси удаляющейся спине, прежде чем вернуться в квартиру.

Он с недоумением смотрел на коробку. Он ничего не заказывал и, так как на коробке не было обратного адреса, его полицейская паранойя расцвела в полную силу.

Он фыркнул. Это было нелепо.

Он разорвал упаковочную бумагу и присвистнул, когда увидел внутри пафосную бутылку.

— Glenmorangie Signet, — прочитал он вслух, доставая бутылку из коробки, и его стейтен-айлендский акцент, определенно, исковеркал шотландское название.

Он представил себе взгляд, которым смерил бы его Барба, если бы услышал, как он пытается произнести название, и тут же тряхнул головой, пытаясь выкинуть из нее возникшую картинку.

К счастью, его отвлекла простая белая открытка, вложенная в коробку, поэтому он положил обратно бутылку виски и подцепил открытку, раскрывая ее, чтобы прочитать сообщение.

При виде слишком знакомого почерка его сердце пропустило удар.

«Кариси,

Если ты можешь меня простить, пожалуйста, присоединяйся ко мне сегодня на Благотворительном балу.

Р. Барба»

Кариси закатил глаза.

— Какое сердечное извинение, — пробормотал он.

И все же он не смог удержаться и бросил взгляд на парадную форму. Сердце гулко стучало в груди. Как было бы просто, до нелепого просто надеть эту форму, пойти на бал и...

И что? Продолжать притворяться, что между ними то, чего быть не может? Или притвориться, что бутылка, он не сомневался, очень дорогого скотча могла все исправить и помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше?

Он бросил открытку на кухонную столешницу и снова достал бутылку, взвешивая ее в руке, раздумывая. Может, скотч и правда смог бы помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше. Или, по крайней мере, как он разумно заключил, уже направляясь вглубь кухни за стаканом и льдом, он мог окончательно отвлечь его от мыслей о Барбе и Благотворительном бале.

Ко всему прочему, он никогда еще не пробовал скотча за сто долларов.

Когда он щедро налил себе на три пальца и вернулся на диван, оказалось, что скотч за сто долларов по вкусу подозрительно похож на скотч за пятнадцать долларов, и Кариси снова явственно представил себе выражение лица Барбы, если бы он ему такое сказал.

Нахмурившись, он сделал большой глоток, притворяясь, что ему приятно жжение, прокатившееся вниз по пищеводу.

Притворяясь, что с каждым новым глотком он не начинал скучать по Барбе сильнее.

Ну, по крайней мере, после скотча на Кариси снизошло блаженное оцепенение, которое позволило ему заняться бумажной работой и даже закончить какую-то приличную ее часть. Он как раз морщился от третьего своего стакана за пару часов, когда зазвонил телефон. Кариси тут же посмотрел на экран, снова надеясь увидеть там имя Барбы.

Вместо этого он удивился, поняв, что звонит Оливия, особенно, учитывая, что он должен был в данный момент быть на Благотворительном балу и она об этом прекрасно знала.

— Привет, лейтенант, что такое? — ответил на звонок Кариси.

— Где ты? — резко спросила Оливия, она почти кричала, чтобы ее голос можно было вычленить из окружающего ее шума.

Кариси нахмурился.

— Дома, — ответил он.

— Ты не на Благотворительном балу?

Кариси нахмурился сильнее и вздохнул, потому что слишком поздно вдруг понял, что его ответ потребует какого-то приемлемого объяснения, а у него такого не было.

— Нет, лейтенант, я...

Но Оливия перебила его, не дожидаясь объяснений.

— Послушай, — сказала она каким-то резко смягчившимся голосом, слишком мягким, таким, который она обычно использовала с подозреваемыми и жертвами, теми, кто был на грани, этот голос тревожно контрастировал с сиренами на заднем плане. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сохранял спокойствие.

Кариси вдруг почувствовал, как ужас узлом скручивается где-то в солнечном сплетении. Он мысленно соединял факты, не дожидаясь объяснений Оливии: ее вопросы о том, где он находится и звуки сирен. Кариси автоматически встал с дивана и развернулся в сторону кухни, выхватывая взглядом открытку, лежащую на кухонной столешнице, та, где Барба просит Кариси пойти с ним на бал.

— Оливия, что происходит? — потребовал объяснений Кариси.

— Захват заложников на Благотворительном балу. Не могу дозвониться до Барбы.


	9. Паника

Кариси паниковал.

Он чувствовал во рту горький привкус, адреналин колкими мурашками сбегал вниз по позвоночнику, а сердце болезненно громко стучало в груди. Кариси диким взглядом окинул комнату.

— Я еду, — сообщил он Оливии, едва ли разбирая ее ответ сквозь шум в ушах.

— Нет, Кариси, оставайся на месте, — сказала ему Оливия, но Кариси ее проигнорировал, хватая и тут же надевая ботинки, которые он несколько часов назад оставил у выхода. — Здесь ты ничего не сможешь сделать, только будешь мешать группе быстрого реагирования.

Кариси подхватил кобуру и значок с кухонной столешницы и вернул их туда, где им и следовало находиться — на ремень, — удерживая телефон между ухом и плечом.

— Серьезно, Кариси, я сообщу, если будут какие-то изменения.

— Буду через десять минут, — сказал Кариси и повесил трубку прежде, чем Оливия могла вновь попытаться приказать ему не покидать квартиру.

Как будто вообще присутствовал вариант, что Кариси не бросит все и не сорвётся на место происшествия.

Даже если он ничего не сможет сделать, он все равно будет там. Просто... просто на всякий случай.

Кариси не мог перестать представлять себе худшие из сценариев, пока бежал вниз по лестнице, перескакивая ступени. В отчаянной попытке заглушить эти картины, он достал телефон и позвонил Барбе. И судорожно сжал его в пальцах, когда звонок сразу же перешел на голосовую почту.

— Черт возьми, Барба, перезвони мне, — прорычал он в трубку. — Пожалуйста, мне надо знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Ты должен быть в порядке, ты должен...

Он запнулся, горло сдавило, и он повесил трубку, не говоря больше ни слова. Он все равно не смог бы больше ничего из себя выдавить.

Даже зная, что ему не стоит садиться за руль, зная, что два с половиной стакана скотча, прожигающие его желудок, не сулят ему ничего хорошего, если он будет вести машину, Кариси все равно не смог дождаться такси, его слишком сильно грызло изнутри ощущение, что он должен как можно быстрее добраться до Барбы, до места происшествия, убедиться, что он в порядке.

Поэтому он сел в машину и сорвался в сторону отеля, который в этом году принимал у себя Благотворительный бал. Ехал он, кажется, куда быстрее, чем мог себе позволить в данных обстоятельствах.

И всю дорогу до места Кариси продолжал проигрывать у себя в голове его последний разговор с Барбой. Раз за разом он слышал, как мягкий, грустный голос Барбы по кругу произносит:

— Кариси... Мне жаль.

И с каждым словом у Кариси подводило живот.

— Кариси... Мне жаль.

— Кариси... Мне...

Кариси изо всех сил ударил руль кулаком.

— Давай же, мать твою, — закричал он на машину перед собой, которая затормозила без видимой причины.

Он не хотел, чтобы последними словами Барбы, которые тот ему сказал, было извинение.

Барба, конечно, задолжал ему извинение, этого Кариси не отрицал. Но что если это будет последним, что он от него услышал?

Кариси до побелевших костяшек вцепился в руль.

Он чувствовал, как упрямая злость, которую он испытывал к Барбе, исчезает, а его мысли превращаются в лихорадочную молитву, в отчаянную попытку заключить сделку с Богом. Даже несмотря на то, что хороший католик внутри него понимал, что молитвы устроены иначе, он просто не мог не попытаться. Если он доберётся до Барбы вовремя, он будет каждый день ходить на исповедь, будет звонить сёстрам чаще раза в месяц, он простит Барбу...

А было ли вообще что-то, за что его нужно было прощать?

Потому что, возможно, в произошедшем был виноват, в том числе, и сам Кариси. Возможно, ему просто с самого начала нужно было быть честным и рассказать Барбе о том, что его сердце начинало биться вдвое быстрее, когда тот заходил в помещение, что он согласился на все это лишь для того, чтобы на мгновение представить, каково это — быть с ним вместе. Рассказать о том, что он перестал притворяться настолько давно, что его ранило одно только напоминание — для Барбы это всего лишь спектакль, что именно поэтому он и сорвался. Рассказать, как пытался все отрицать и скрывать, но вместо этого только влюбился еще сильнее и просто не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Не так. Не тогда. Да и вообще никогда.

Барба должен был быть в порядке, потому что Кариси нужно было ему это сказать. Именно сейчас, пока у него еще был шанс и пока он мог собрать достаточно мужества благодаря адреналину, который бежал по венам.

Из мыслей его выдернули внезапные вспышки красных и синих мигалок от патрульных машин, которые перекрыли улицу за пару кварталов до отеля, в котором проводился Благотворительный бал. Кариси остановился и выскочил из машины, автоматически выискивая глазами Оливию. Ее он не увидел, но зато заметил другое знакомое лицо и без промедления подбежал к этому человеку.

— Шеф Габриэль, — позвал он, и командир группы быстрого реагирования вскинул на него взгляд.

Мгновением позже Кариси понял, как, должно быть, выглядит со стороны. Он забыл пиджак в квартире, галстук был ослаблен, рукава закатаны к локтям, а еще от него, наверное, безошибочно разило скотчем.

И все же шеф Габриэль вежливо, пусть и немного недоуменно, принял рукопожатие Кариси.

— Детектив. Не думал, что Специальный корпус вызывали на это дело.

— Не вызывали, — слишком быстро ответил ему Кариси. — Но внутри наш помощник окружного прокурора, поэтому я решил, что должен оказать всю посильную помощь. Меня обучали тактике, поэтому просто укажите, где лежат бронежилеты, и я готов идти.

Стоило Кариси упомянуть Барбу, как во взгляде шефа вспыхнуло узнавание. Кариси отстраненно подумал, что он, наверное, в курсе их отношений. Все вокруг были в курсе.

— Не думаю, что вам следует об этом беспокоиться, детектив, — сказал Габриэль, и углы его губ приподнялись в усмешке.

Кариси уставился на него в ответ.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Отель оцеплен и закрыт, все люди с линии огня были эвакуированы, группа переговоров об освобождении заложников занимается своим делом, — Габриэль помедлил. — Поэтому если вы считали, что беспрепятственно ворвётесь внутрь спасать вашего любовничка, то этого не будет. Ценю ваше предложение о помощи, но мы и сами справимся.

В любой другой день, в любых других обстоятельствах, Кариси бы на этот выпад даже не отреагировал, на него выливали подобное дерьмо еще с полицейской академии и он давно научился не ввязываться в ненужные битвы.

Но в эту битву он собирался ввязаться со всей своей яростью.

— Прошу прощения? — предельно спокойно спросил он, вытягиваясь на всю длину, на добрых полголовы возвышаясь над тучным командиром группы.

Тот нахмурился.

— Внутрь вы не идёте, — отрезал он. — Моим людям и террористов по горло достаточно, последнее, что им нужно — вдобавок ко всему беспокоиться еще о вас и ваших чувствах.

Сердце Кариси оглушительно стучало у него в ушах, он подошёл ближе к шефу, его не беспокоило, что он может получить по лицу, не беспокоило, что он пересекает черту и нарушает границы.

— Послушайте, — прорычал он. — Это не имеет никакого отношения к моим чувствам. Я иду за ним с вашим разрешением или без него, и...

— Детектив Кариси, отойдите.

Голос Оливии ударил словно хлыстом, в ее тоне была такая сталь, что Кариси тут же сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, как рука лейтенанта оттягивает его в сторону от шефа, который теперь хотя бы выглядел немного взъерошенным. Кариси сделал глубокий, прерывистый вдох, прежде чем посмотреть на Оливию, увидеть ее ошеломлённое выражение лица, как будто последнее, что она ожидала увидеть — это как ее детектив кричит на заместителя начальника полиции. Одного только выражения ее лица было достаточно, чтобы ярость Кариси улетучилась.

— Лейтенант, — начал было он, но Оливия не дала ему сказать.

— Я понимаю, Кариси, правда, понимаю, но шеф Габриэль прав, — ее голос был твёрдым и не оставлял места для споров, но даже несмотря на это Кариси медленно покачал головой. — Я не просто так просила тебя остаться дома. Если ты думаешь, что я допущу, чтобы ты проник в здание вместе с командой быстрого реагирования, то ты сошёл с ума. Ты будешь путаться под ногами и, в случае чего, только поставишь Барбу в еще более опасную ситуацию, чем та, в которой он находится сейчас.

Кариси хотел было начать спорить, сказать Оливии, что он знает, что делает, что он ни у кого не собирается путаться под ногами, что он сойдёт с ума, если ему придётся вынужденно наблюдать за всем этим со стороны, но Оливия не дала ему ни шанса.

— Вот, — сказала она, протягивая ему бронежилет; выражение ее лица было напряженным и обеспокоенным. — Надень это на случай, если они откроют огонь, но оставайся позади. Это приказ, Кариси. Ты меня понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — хрипло выдавил из себя Кариси, и только тогда выражение лица Оливии немного смягчилось.

— Позвони Барбе еще раз, — велела она, и если бы у Кариси не перехватило дыхание, он бы обязательно спросил, как она узнала, что он звонил ему раньше.

С другой стороны, Оливия смотрела так, будто действительно его понимала, будто знала, что именно Кариси сейчас чувствует, поэтому, может, было не так уж и удивительно, что она догадалась. Она продолжила:

— Посмотри, не получится ли к нему пробиться. Если получится, дай мне знать. Если нет... — она помедлила. — В любом случае, держись в стороне. Дай группе быстрого реагирования делать свою работу.

Кариси резко кивнул, прежде чем вытащить телефон и непослушными пальцами набрать номер Барбы, и двинулся к линии патрульных машин. Звонок снова ушёл на голосовую почту, и Кариси шумно втянул воздух. Пальцы болели от того, насколько сильно он сжимал телефон.

На этот раз он повесил трубку, не оставляя сообщения. Ему нечего было записывать на автоответчик, все, что он хотел сказать, нужно было говорить лично.

Внезапно ночной воздух разорвал громкий звук выстрела. Кариси крутанулся на каблуках и автоматически ухватился за пистолет в кобуре. Замерев, он увидел, как группа быстрого реагирования ворвалась в здание. Дальше были крики, сдавленные стоны, выстрелы внутри здания, и Кариси рванул вперёд. Сердце стучало так, что почти проламывало грудную клетку. Будь проклят приказ Лив.

А потом также внезапно он услышал, как сквозь треск полицейской рации близстоящего офицера пробивается голос:

— Все чисто. Арестованы двое подозреваемых, стрелок погиб на месте, — Кариси остановился и задержал дыхание, ожидая продолжения сообщения. — Множество заложников с ранениями.

Дальше Кариси слушать не стал, он на полной скорости побежал к зданию. Группа быстрого реагирования начала выводить заложников, и Кариси отчаянно выискивал среди них лицо Барбы.

Когда он не нашел Барбу в толпе, Кариси начал проталкиваться через участников бала и офицеров группы быстрого реагирования, плечами прокладывая себе путь к зданию. Его рука снова и снова тянулась к пистолету, несмотря на то, что непосредственной опасности уже не было.

Его глаза горели от едкого дыма, и Кариси с запозданием осознал, что первый выстрел, который он услышал, был, на самом деле, звуком светошумовой гранаты, судя по дезориентированным лицам заложников, выходящих из здания.

Кариси прошёл весь бальный зал насквозь, но не нашел Барбу и среди оставшихся в помещении людей. Сердце гулко бухало в груди, во рту стояла горечь. Кариси схватил за руку проходящего мимо офицера группы быстрого реагирования.

— Где-нибудь есть еще заложники? — хрипло спросил он.

Офицер выдернул руку из хватки Кариси и бросил на него взгляд через забрало шлема.

— Единственные другие заложники — раненые, их выводили через чёрный ход к машинам скорой помощи.

Кариси почувствовал резь в глазах, которая была никак не связана с остатками дыма, и судорожно сглотнул. Больше не говоря ни слова, он развернулся, чтобы идти на выход.

Как-то отстранённо он заметил, что у части выходящих из здания заложников были легкие ранения: царапины, гематомы, у некоторых случилась плохая реакция на дым. И это значило только одно — что у тех, кого выводили через задний выход, ранения были куда серьезнее. И это значило, что Барба...

Кариси не осмеливался закончить эту мысль.

Он практически столкнулся с Оливией на выходе из отеля, и она по одному его взгляду сразу поняла, что Барбу он не нашел.

— Ты знаешь, где он? — спросила она с отчетливым беспокойством в голосе.

Кариси покачал головой.

— Я не... — его голос сорвался. — Не знаю. Внутри его не было, и офицер группы реагирования сказал, что всех остальных увезли в больницу.

Оливия напряглась и осмотрелась по сторонам.

— Офицер Мёрфи, — позвала она, и к ним подошла девушка, которая, как Кариси отстранённо вспомнил, только недавно присоединилась к шестнадцатому участку в качестве патрульного. — Отвези детектива Кариси на патрульной машине к дому помощника окружного прокурора Рафаэля Барбы.

Кариси издал слабый звук, который можно было расценить, как протест, но Оливия только покачала головой.

— Иди и проверь, что его там нет, — негромко сказала она. — На всякий случай. Тебя сегодня здесь не было, хотя предполагалось, что ты посетишь мероприятие, так что, кто знает, может...

Она не продолжила, и Кариси просто медленно кивнул, что-то тёплое, похожее на надежду, вспыхнуло в груди впервые за весь этот сумасшедший вечер. Оливия слабо улыбнулась в ответ на выражение его лица и добавила:

— Я просмотрю списки скорых на случай, если его куда-нибудь забрали, а ты тем временем проверь его квартиру. Держи меня в курсе. Хорошо?

Разумная часть Кариси понимала, что Оливия просто пытается чем-то его занять и отослать подальше, чтобы он не путался под ногами, но ему было все равно. Лив была права — Кариси не присутствовал на балу, несмотря на то, что должен был. Может, и Барба не пошел?

Но потом Кариси вспомнил открытку в коробке с виски, которую прислал Барба, и его сердце пропустило удар. Барба должен был пойти. Он должен был пойти и ждать, появится ли на балу Кариси, чтобы они могли поговорить и починить то, что между ними сломалось — и если он в результате не явился, то о ком это говорило больше, о нем или о Кариси?

С этой едва ли жизнерадостной мыслью Кариси последовал за офицером Мёрфи к патрульной машине, отстраненно замечая, что его собственная машина остаётся припаркованной на месте происшествия и в какой-то момент надо будет ее отсюда забрать.

Но добраться до дома Барбы сейчас было куда важнее.

Как только они сели в машину, Кариси продиктовал адрес Барбы, прекрасно осознавая, что у него нет веских причин помнить его наизусть, но, честно говоря, ему было все равно. Он планировал всю дорогу просто смотреть в окно на проплывающие мимо здания в попытках успокоить лихорадочный стук сердца в ушах, но у офицера Мёрфи, очевидно, были другие планы.

— А... а это помощник окружного прокурора Барба обвинял полицию в деле об убийстве Терренса Рейнольдса? — робко спросила она.

Кариси бросил на неё взгляд, невольно напрягаясь.

— Да, — сказал он коротко и пренебрежительно, надеясь, что это положит конец расспросам.

Но офицер Мёрфи продолжила:

— А это он...

Но Кариси не дал ей закончить.

— Да, скорее всего, он, — отрезал он; сегодняшний вечер превысил уже все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы нервозности, поэтому ему было все равно, что он срывается на юную девочку, только-только окончившую полицейскую академию, настолько зеленую, что по ней это можно было сказать за километр. — Барба вообще сделал кучу всякого дерьма, которое не нравится копам. Но он хороший человек и пытается добиться справедливости для тех, кто нуждается в этом больше других. И честно говоря, если бы некоторые копы обращали на это побольше внимания, то у нас изначально не возникало бы этих проблем.

Офицер Мёрфи бросила на него удивленный взгляд, прежде чем снова посмотреть на дорогу. Она выглядела очень напряженной. После долгой паузы, когда Кариси наконец-то получил возможность молча смотреть в окно, офицер Мёрфи опять заговорила:

— Вы, должно быть, очень его любите, — Кариси бросил на неё острый взгляд, но ничего не ответил.

Он не собирался отрицать, не здесь и не сейчас, когда они ехали по направлению к дому Барбы в отчаянной надежде, что Барба сейчас именно там, а не истекает кровью в одной из машин скорой помощи.

— Заступаться за него, когда так много ваших коллег говорят о нем гадости. Я с трудом могу себе представить, насколько это должно быть тяжело, — после краткого молчания продолжила она.

Кариси втянул носом воздух. Его чувства были куда более запутанными, чтобы их можно было описать подобным образом. А когда офицер Мёрфи наконец припарковалась у дома Барбы, Кариси тяжело вздохнул и сказал ей:

— Здесь вы правы.

Это было что-то максимально близкое к признанию собственных чувств.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — сказал он офицеру и вылез из машины, не дожидаясь споров о подкреплении и протоколе.

В конце концов, как бы ни хотелось Кариси верить в обратное, была вероятность, что Барба сейчас истекал кровью бог знает с какими ранениями в одной из скорых по дороге к больнице.

И если, наперекор всем молитвам, которые он успел произнести за время дороги, Барба не окажется у себя дома, то последнее, что нужно было Кариси — это чтобы кто-то стал свидетелем того, как он наконец потеряет последние крохи самоконтроля, за которые он держался изо всех сил.

Кариси не стал снизу звонить в квартиру Барбы, он едва ли успел постучать в парадную дверь, когда ему открыл растерянный консьерж. Кариси ткнул ему в лицо значком.

— Полицейское расследование, — грубым голосом сказал он. — Произошёл захват заложников, я должен проверить помощника окружного прокурора Рафаэля Барбу.

— Захват заложников? — недоуменно повторил консьерж, но впустил Кариси внутрь. — Какое отношение это имеет к мистеру Барбе?

— Самое непосредственное, — только и сказал Кариси, протискиваясь мимо него.

Он не пошел к лифтам несмотря на то, что они выглядели более надёжными, нежели в его доме, и рванул сразу к лестнице. Перескакивая через ступеньки, он отчаянно пытался как можно быстрее добраться до нужного этажа.

Когда он наконец добрался, ему не хватало воздуха, и пришлось немного помедлить, чтобы перевести дыхание. После чего он быстро прошёл по коридору до квартиры Барбы, сделал еще один глубокий вдох и постучал кулаком в дверь.

— Барба! — позвал он настолько громко, насколько позволял поздний час, чтобы не слишком обеспокоить соседей, которые вряд ли оценили бы такое вторжение. — Барба, ты там?

Ответа не последовало, и Кариси покачнулся, наклонился вперед, упираясь руками в дверной косяк. Сердце болезненно стучало в груди. Барбы дома не было, а это значило, что его везли по направлению к больнице, и Лив отослала Кариси по ложному следу, чтобы у него не случилось нервного срыва прямо на месте происшествия.

Кариси судорожно втянул в себя воздух и уставился на дверь. Он всерьёз рассматривал вариант ее вышибить, только чтобы удостоверится, чтобы проверить каждый угол на случай, если что-то скрывает, что угодно.

Эта мысль отдавала сумасшествием, но Кариси было все равно. Может, он и правда сошёл с ума. Может, с самого начала все было сумасшествием. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в его жизни только любовь к Барбе имела какой-то смысл, а теперь у него не было и этого.

Без предупреждения замок на двери Барбы кликнул, и Кариси отшатнулся, широко распахивая глаза и резко выдыхая. Он и не заметил, что задерживал дыхание. Шок сменило облегчение настолько сильное, что ноги чуть не подкосились, потому что за дверью оказался Барба, который щурился в его сторону. Барба, одетый вовсе не в смокинг, а в футболку и пижамные штаны. Барба, чьи волосы и одежды были мятыми, словно со сна.

Барба, живой и здоровый, растерянно моргнул.

— Кариси? — спросил он хриплым со сна голосом. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Кариси не помедлил ни секунды, он просто пересек разделяющее их пространство двумя большими шагами, одной рукой обхватил лицо Барбы, второй — вцепился ему в футболку, прежде чем наклониться и накрыть его губы отчаянным поцелуем.


	10. Объяснение

На одно краткое мгновение Барба даже ответил на поцелуй Кариси, обнял его руками за талию, притягивая ближе, и Кариси позволил себе раствориться в чистейшем восторге от того, что он наконец-то, наконец-то целует Барбу.

Но затем Барба отстранился, и посмотрел на Кариси каким-то пустым взглядом.

— Не хочешь, ммм, зайти, детектив? — спросил он и, предупреждая все варианты, которые мог себе надумать Кариси, добавил: — Нам определенно следует поговорить.

Кариси коротко кивнул и последовал за Барбой внутрь, чувствуя себя неловко и косноязычно. Он нервно покачивался на каблуках, пока Барба быстро отошёл выключить телевизор и вернулся, засунув руки в карманы и глядя на Кариси.

— Итак, — начал он негромко. — Могу ли я узнать, к чему это было?

Он говорил небрежно и отстраненно, и Кариси почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Я, ммм, я... — он запнулся, впервые до конца осознавая, что Барба действительно дома и был здесь все это время. — Ты не пошел на Благотворительный бал.

В его голосе прозвучало обвинение.

Барба оглядел себя, а потом снова посмотрел на Кариси.

— Это была твоя первая догадка? — сухо спросил он.

— Да не в этом дело, — выпалил Кариси, упирая руки в бока, обнажая кобуру и значок. — Я думал, что ты ранен или вообще погиб!

— Погиб? — Барба недоуменно нахмурился. — С чего тебе вдруг думать, что я погиб?..

Кариси уставился на него, впервые осознавая, что Барба и понятия не имеет о произошедшем.

— На Благотворительном балу произошёл захват заложников, — сказал он, и Барба распахнул глаза.

— Захват заложников? — ошарашенно спросил он. — Есть пострадавшие? Что-то произошло?

— Именно это я и пытался узнать, — огрызнулся Кариси. — Почему ты не отвечал на звонки?

Барба моргнул.

— Я... — он помедлил. — Черт.

Он нагнулся, чтобы подобрать телефон с журнального столика.

— Аккумулятор сел, — пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Я ждал звонка...

Он запнулся и его щеки порозовели.

— Я забыл поставить телефон на зарядку, прежде чем меня сморил сон, — закончил он.

Барба пересёк комнату, открыл портфель и достал из него зарядку, а затем воткнул телефон в розетку и развернулся обратно к Кариси.

— Так что... — начал было он, но запнулся, когда телефон издал звук пришедшего сообщения.

А потом опять и опять, сообщения приходили одно за другим, и Барба вскинул брови, глядя на экран телефона, на котором, судя по всему, безостановочно всплывали уведомления. Барба пролистал их и закатил глаза.

— Моя жизнь, предположительно, была в непосредственной опасности, а все отправляли мне текстовые сообщения, — пробормотал он себе под нос так, словно забыл о присутствии Кариси. — А, нет, есть одно голосовое.

У Кариси пересохло во рту, он вспомнил, что оставлял ему сообщение, и открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом Барбе, попросить его проигнорировать паническую запись, но было слишком поздно. Барба уже поднёс телефон к уху и удивленно посмотрел на Кариси.

— Это от тебя, — сообщил он без всякой на то необходимости, а потом резко замолчал, когда запись начала проигрываться.

Кариси вздрогнул. Он мог различить отчаяние в тех дребезжащих звуках, которые доносились до его слуха из динамика телефона Барбы аж через всю комнату. Барба тоже вздрогнул, выражение его лица становилось все более напряженным, а когда сообщение закончилось, он только спустя несколько секунд поднял на Кариси взгляд.

— Ты и правда думал, что я в опасности, — мягко сказал он.

В его словах не было вопроса, и Кариси только пожал плечами. Он чувствовал, как непонятное раздражение рождается мурашками на коже, раздражение на то, что он был настолько обеспокоен, а Барбе в это время ничего не угрожало, раздражение на то, что от невероятного облегчения он Барбу поцеловал, а тот все равно...

— Разумеется, я думал, что ты в опасности, — выдохнул он, запихивая неуместные мысли на периферию сознания. — Ты отправил бутылку виски с открыткой, в которой просил присоединиться к тебе на балу, поэтому я пришел к выводу...

Он помедлил и прищурился.

— Почему тебя там не было?

Барба устало вздохнул.

— Я предположил — как теперь понимаю, ошибочно, — что если ты передумаешь и решишь присоединиться ко мне на балу, то напишешь или позвонишь, чтобы дать мне об этом знать. Когда я не получил от тебя никаких известий, я сделал вывод, что ты пока не готов меня простить, поэтому просто переоделся, включил телевизор и, очевидно, уснул на диване. И спал, пока ты не постучал в мою дверь.

Кариси вдруг представил себе, как одетый в смокинг Барба сидит один в своей квартире и смотрит на экран телефона в ожидании — в надежде даже, — что придёт сообщение и раздастся телефонный звонок, которого все нет и нет. Он с усилием сглотнул и вдруг понял, что полностью прослушал следующие слова Барбы.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— Что случилось на балу? — повторил Барба, нахмурившись. — Кто пострадал? Те, кто произвёл захват заложников, сказали, зачем они это сделали и чего пытались достигнуть?

— Не знаю, — ответил Кариси, немного сбитый с толку вопросом. — Я был слишком занят тем, что искал тебя.

На миг что-то мягкое мелькнуло в выражении лица Барбы, но потом он вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ну, ты меня нашел, — сказал он, и Кариси показалось, что он пытается изобразить безучастность. — И теперь можешь возвращаться на место происшествия или куда там тебе надо.

Кариси уставился на него.

— Что?

Барба безучастно посмотрел на него.

— Ты меня нашел, убедился, что я в порядке, больше нет причин оставаться у меня в квартире.

— И что, даже не попросишь объяснить, почему я вдруг засунул язык тебе в глотку?

Кариси не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали настолько грубо, он вообще, честно говоря, не хотел того диалога, который у них сейчас происходил. Барба на мгновение вскинул на него чуть ли не веселый взгляд, но почти сразу же выражение его лица стало серьезным.

— Я не прошу у тебя объяснений, детектив.

— А я не прошу разрешения на то, чтобы тебе их дать, — парировал Кариси, делая шаг навстречу Барбе. — Когда я подумал, что ты...

Кариси запнулся, не в силах произнести вслух, что именно он подумал, даже сейчас, уже зная, что Барба в безопасности. Он продолжил иначе:

— Я пообещал себе, что если ты будешь в порядке, то я наконец-то скажу тебе все, что следовало сказать уже давно.

Барба покачал головой.

— Не стоит, — осторожно произнёс он, словно взвешивая каждое слово. — Сегодня был очень эмоциональный вечер и, честно говоря, я и представить себе не могу, через что тебе пришлось пройти за эти пару часов, мне очень жаль, что я невольно сыграл в этом свою роль. В любом случае, я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил что-то, о чем впоследствии пожалеешь.

Кариси уставился на него в ответ.

— Я... это... почему ты думаешь, что я о чем-то пожалею? — спросил он. — Если уж на то пошло, я жалею, что не рассказал обо всем раньше.

В выражении лица Барбы мелькнуло раздражение.

— Раньше? — спросил он с сухим смешком. — Раньше, когда твоя карьера была бы поставлена под угрозу, откажись ты от просьбы Полицейского управления? Раньше, когда ты был вынужден проводить со мной столько времени, что тебя накрыло Стокгольмским синдромом? Я ценю твоё отношение, детектив, но не пытайся представить его чем-то большим, чем оно есть.

Растерянный, Кариси открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Барба его проигнорировал. Похоже, он начал и уже не мог остановиться. Он ходил по комнате и выглядел так, будто выступает в суде и разносит в пух и прах показания подзащитного.

— Я должен был отказаться, когда окружной прокурор меня об этом попросил, потому что знал — тебя принудят участвовать. Но подумал, что может случиться? Всего несколько недель, никто не пострадает, мы с тобой оба продвинемся по карьерной лестнице. Но потом случился ты, и внезапно мне стало не все равно, если кто-то пострадает — если ты пострадаешь.

Барба запнулся, расстроенный.

— Нет, это неправда, — сказал он больше себе, чем Кариси. — Мне всегда было важно, чтобы ты не страдал. Но дело не в этом.

Он вновь посмотрел на Кариси.

— Дело в том, что, в отличие от меня, ты этого не выбирал. Я же прекрасно знал, на что соглашаюсь и чем это должно быть, но потом ты... — он снова запнулся, с каким-то непонятным отчаянием глядя на Кариси. — Ты просто невыносим, ты это знаешь? Каждый раз, когда я пытался отступить, чтобы сохранить происходящее деловым соглашением, ты следовал за мной с таким энтузиазмом, что для меня стало практически невозможным притворяться, что все это нереально.

Кариси показалось, что сердце на миг остановилось у него в груди, прежде чем забиться опять, лихорадочно и быстро. Он смотрел на Барбу, широко распахнув глаза, и тот выдавил мрачную улыбку, прежде чем вздохнуть.

— А самое худшее, что с тобой, — в фиктивных отношениях или нет, — все внезапно вставало на свои места. Впервые в моей жизни что-то казалось легким. А я не верю в легкость, потому что по моему опыту жизнь сложная и запутанная, а ты... — Барба помедлил, выражение его лица невозможно было прочитать. — Ты совершенно другой. С тобой я мог представить себе будущее. Мог представить два с половиной ребёнка, собаку и белый заборчик, но я просто не мог этого хотеть, только не тогда, когда тебя к этому принудили, не тогда, когда это делало твою жизнь несоизмеримо хуже. Когда я делал твою жизнь несоизмеримо хуже.

— Ты до сих пор считаешь, что меня к этому принудили?

Это было первое, что удалось сказать Кариси за добрые пять минут, и Барба бросил на него взгляд.

— Я это знаю, — сказал он горько.

Кариси покачал головой, он был совершенно не в силах сдержать широкую улыбку, которая расползалась по его лицу.

— Ты спросил меня, чувствовал ли я когда-нибудь, что могу отказаться.

Барба нахмурился.

— И ты сказал, что нет, — ровно напомнил он.

— И это правда, — также ровно ответил Кариси. — Но вовсе не потому, что меня к этому принудили. Я не мог отказаться, потому что не придумали еще такого мира, в котором бы я захотел.

Барба моргнул.

— Ты... Что? — только и спросил он.

Кариси был уверен, что улыбается как идиот, в большей степени оттого, что ему удалось временно довести Барбу до односложных предложений, но еще и от абсолютной радости, которая, казалось, волнами проходила по всему телу.

— Для меня это всегда было правдой, — только и сказал он. — С самого начала. Заставили меня или нет, фиктивные отношения или нет, я бы никогда не отказался от возможности с тобой встречаться. Я просто... Я полагал, что мои чувства не взаимны. Но у тебя было мое согласие на протяжении всего этого времени, советник, на все, что ты захочешь мне предложить.

Один долгий миг Барба просто смотрел на Кариси и его лицо ничего не выражало. А потом, настолько быстро, что Кариси едва успел сообразить, Барба пересёк комнату, положил ладонь ему на шею и притянул в поцелуй. Кариси практически вплавился в него, открывая рот и опуская руки ему на талию, проезжаясь большими пальцами вначале сверху, а потом под резинкой пижамных штанов Барбы.

Барба чуть ли не зарычал, низко, гортанно, и толкнул Кариси на диван, вминая его в спинку, вторгаясь коленом между его ног и развязывая его галстук, — и все это, не прекращая поцелуя. Кариси задрал выше футболку Барбы, проводя собственными бледными пальцами по его золотистой коже.

А потом внезапно слегка отстранил его от себя.

— Эй, подожди, — сказал Кариси и ухмыльнулся, когда Барба негодующе выдохнул. — Нам и правда нужно закончить этот разговор.

— Разве? — спросил Барба, на мгновение упираясь в лоб Кариси своим, прежде чем оттолкнуться и передвинуться так, чтобы они сидели рядом, после чего выжидающе посмотрел на Кариси: — Ну, это тебе зачем-то надо поговорить. Говори.

Кариси втайне порадовался, что Барба не растерял свою раздражительность. Не то чтобы он этого ожидал, просто... последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, это чтобы они изменились после всего произошедшего.

— Я хотел, чтобы все, о чем я говорил матери, было настоящим, — сказал он так внезапно, что Барба посмотрел на него удивленно. — Все, что мы обсуждали, каждое воспоминание, каждый этап, который мы придумывали — я хотел, чтобы все это происходило с нами на самом деле.

Выражение лица Барбы смягчилось.

— Ну, если уж на то пошло, я соврал в ответе на один вопрос.

Кариси посмотрел недоуменно.

— Все это целиком было ложью, — напомнил он, но Барба только покачал головой.

— Я немного не об этом, — сказал он нетерпеливо. — Когда я говорил, что не смог бы продержаться целый год и не сказать, что я тебя люблю... очевидно, у меня получилось куда дольше.

Кариси снова сверкнул улыбкой. Барба хоть и закатил глаза при виде выражения его лица, но тоже улыбнулся. Кариси склонил голову, внутренне собираясь, прежде чем задать ему вопрос:

— Что мы будем делать дальше? — Барба демонстративно посмотрел на дверь, которая, судя по всему, вела в спальню, и Кариси закатил глаза. — Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Барба ухмыльнулся, а потом пожал плечами.

— Собственно, не знаю, что у тебя на уме, но мне бы просто хотелось сходить с тобой на нормальное свидание, без скрытых мотивов и появлений на публике.

— Думаю, это можно организовать, — беспечно сказал Кариси, но его выдала предательская улыбка, которую ему никак не удавалось сдержать; он наклонился, чтобы еще раз поцеловать Барбу, прежде чем спросить: — А что мы скажем Управлению и Офису окружного прокурора?

— Самое приятное во всей этой авантюре — то, что технически мы уже подписали формы раскрытия, — Барба все еще ухмылялся. — Так что, как по мне, мы ничего не говорим и делаем, что хотим.

Его взгляд скользнул к губам Кариси, а потом обратно.

— Поэтому остается лишь один вопрос, детектив, чего ты хочешь?

Кариси ничего не хотел больше, чем снова поцеловать Барбу, но он дал обещание Богу, что если Барба будет в порядке, он скажет ему все, что нужно. И Кариси показалось уместным выполнить это обещание с учетом всего, что произошло. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы отвечать на заданный вопрос, он сказал, чувствуя, как неумолимо краснеет.

— Я тебя люблю, — Барба напрягся, но ничего не ответил, и в улыбке Кариси мелькнула грусть. — И, честно говоря, я не уверен, что смог бы это тебе сказать, если бы с нами не произошло все это.

Барба закатил глаза.

— Это значит, что мне надо благодарить шефа Доддса и комиссара полиции за то, что они свели нас вместе? — язвительно спросил он.

— Думаю, не помешает отправить им открытку с благодарностями, — мягко ответил Кариси и улыбнулся, когда Барба закатил на это глаза.

Он качнулся вперед и вновь вовлёк его в поцелуй. А потом, когда они только-только перешли к самому интересному и Барба начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Кариси, тот снова отстранился.

— Черт, Мёрфи, — сказал он, и Барба смерил его взглядом.

— О чем бы ты ни говорил, причина должна быть веской, потому что... — начал было он, но Кариси перебил.

— Меня привезла сюда офицер Мёрфи. Она, наверное, сидит снаружи и гадает, что со мной, черт возьми, произошло. Нам повезло, что она новичок и все еще не вызвала сюда подкрепление.

Глаза Барбы потемнели.

— Пусть гадает дальше, — сказал он, притягивая Кариси для очередного поцелуя.

На этот раз их прервали телефоны, которые зазвонили практически одновременно.

— Черт, это Лив, — Кариси почувствовал укол вины, он напрочь забыл сообщить Оливии, что Барба в порядке.

Барба, тем временем, нахмурившись, ответил на свой звонок.

— Рита, надеюсь, это важно, — выражение его лица смягчилось. — А, ты видела в новостях?

— Лейтенант, привет, извини, — пробормотал Кариси, приняв звонок. — Я совершенно забыл тебе позвонить.

— Я так полагаю, Барба в порядке? — спросила Оливия, и Кариси не мог с уверенностью сказать, было ли это отголосками его собственного легкомысленного настроения, или в ее голосе действительно сквозило веселье.

— Ммм, да, — ответил Кариси, судорожно сглатывая, потому что Барба, сохраняя совершенно бесстрастный диалог с Ритой, положил свободную руку ему на бедро, и рука теперь медленно ползла вверх. — Да, ммм, он в порядке, никаких проблем. Я тебе нужен?

На этот раз веселье в голосе Оливии было совершенно очевидно.

— Нет, группа быстрого реагирования как раз закончила, да и, кроме того, это не наше дело.

— Супер, отлично, — рассеянно сказал он, опять сглатывая, потому что Барба теперь одной рукой расстегивал его ремень. — Ммм, здорово, тогда увидимся завтра.

Он проглотил возглас, когда Барба расстегнул молнию, и торопливо бросил в трубку:

— В любом случае, тебе стоит позвонить Мёрфи и освободить ее, поговорим позже, пока.

Он повесил трубку и посмотрел на Барбу, который лишь ухмыльнулся и нажал кнопку отбоя, прерывая Риту на середине предложения, прежде чем отбросить телефон в сторону и притянуть к себе Кариси.

На этот раз поцелуй был медленнее, мягче, Барба обнимал его лицо обеими руками, и Кариси чувствовал, как наконец испаряются напряжение и тревога не только последних часов, но и последних недель, а на смену им приходит тепло и счастье, которых Кариси всегда так хотел.

С ним случилось то, о чем он мечтал, и это было куда приятнее, чем он себе представлял, потому что теперь он знал — об этом мечтал и Барба.

Спустя некоторое время отстранился уже Барба. На его лице была улыбка.

— Может быть, продолжим в более удобном месте? — спросил он.

— Серьезно, и это твой подкат? — поддразнил его Кариси. — Я, конечно, понимаю, советник, что мы фиктивно встречаемся последние несколько недель, но не говори мне, что романтика уже умерла.

Барба закатил глаза и встал, протягивая Кариси руку.

— Я влюблён в тебя с тех самых пор, как ты впервые спросил с этим своим нелепым акцентом: «Я прав, советник?», — он сказал как-то очень просто, и обыденность этого заявления только подчеркнула его искренность; Кариси задохнулся воздухом. — Достаточно романтично?

Кариси принял руку Барбы и поднялся с дивана.

— Пожалуй, мне подойдёт, — сказал он с широкой улыбкой, позволяя Барбе утянуть себя в сторону спальни, но тут его посетила внезапная мысль. — Слушай, подожди.

— Клянусь Богом, еще одна задержка, и я пойду в кровать один, — возмущённо вздохнул Барба.

Кариси посмотрел на него скептически.

— Я просто хотел спросить, ты в результате не выяснил, кто изначально рассказал про нас Нью-Йорк Джорнал?

Барба вскинул бровь.

— Серьезно? Ты об этом сейчас думаешь? — Кариси пожал плечами, и Барба вздохнул. — Нет, я не выяснял, да и, честно говоря, мне все равно.

Он медленно провёл взглядом вниз по телу Кариси, и ухмыльнулся.

— Хотя сейчас я вдруг понял, что, пожалуй, стоит направить им подарочную корзинку в благодарность — их статья сделала то, на что у меня никак не получалось решиться.

Кариси просто не мог удержаться, он снова качнулся к Барбе, сцеловывая его усмешку. Детектив внутри него все еще хотел знать, кто соврал газете и почему. С другой стороны, задумался он, когда Барба наконец-то закончил расстегивать его рубашку, может, в его словах и был смысл. В конце концов, некоторые тайны лучше было оставлять нераскрытыми.

Особенно тогда, подумал Кариси, следуя — наконец-то — за Барбой в его спальню, когда у них были и другие тайны, которые куда больше стоили того, чтобы исследовать их во всех деталях.


End file.
